Made For Each Other
by Jui2014
Summary: Usui Takumi, world's best businessman was forced to marry at a young age with a lady he didn't love. But he got divorced one year ago and had twins to take care of. There was no Love in his and his kids life until a girl named Ayuzawa Misaki came in their life. Will Takumi fall in love for the first time and marry again? Will the kids accept her as their mother? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1:- The starting

_A/N : Hello! My second story. Well, This story is a little different and it don't have all the characters of the manga. Umm, see you at the end….._

_Disclaimer: I wish to own KWMS but this is only a dream which will never be fulfilled._

_Here with the story….._

_Made For Each Other-_

_Chapter 1: Prologue; The starting._

_It was a very good morning. The sun shone so brightly. A little cold breeze was blowing. All in all it was a very charming day._

_A girl with straight black hair got up from bed eyes still closed. She stretched her hands above her head and then slowly opened her eyes. Today was the first day of her new job._

_The job was little but the payment was good. Her work was to teach and play with kinder garden students. It was near of her University campus. She was a law student of Seika University, one of Japan's most prestigious university. She had a scholarship but to help her weak father and little sister who was in the high school, she needed the job. She was a night student and the work was in morning shift. So it wasn't a problem for her to handle._

_"Misaki" a voice called from downstairs "breakfast is ready…."_

_"yes, dad coming!" she exclaimed. With that she quickly took a shower and got ready for her work. She packed the necessary books. Then she went down. She took her lunch and grabbed a toast. "Bye dad. Bye Suzuna." She went out of her house._

_After a one-hour journey by the train and a half an hour walk she saw the building of Seika University. Behind it was the kinder garden._

_When she entered the playground, her eyes widened. She had thought that a kinder garden would be little, But this was huge…_

_"Rich kids" she mumbled and entered the campus._

_She went to the Principals office and then knocked the door._

_"Come in." came a reply with a stern voice. She entered the room._

_"Oh! Ayuzawa-san you are here" the middle-aged person's voice softened._

_"Hello, Sir." replied Misaki. "Please take a seat" said the principal pointing at a chair in front of him._

_Misaki took the seat and began " Sir can you please show me the way around here and my classes. I really want to start my job as fast as possible."_

_"Wow! Ayuzawa-san, you are so eager. So let's go the business. I will show you the way around." With that the principal stood up and so as Misaki, then they left the room._

_Much to her surprise the kinder garden was far more bigger than she expected. There was a library Cum Study and a play ground which was hell big with so many rides. She thought that it was a little version of a Amusement park. There was a Swimming pool, a garden, a computer lab and an aquarium. Although she didn't quiet understand, why they had it._

_There was two buildings. It also had a junior school section. _

_The classrooms were ten times bigger than her own room._

_Then she was introduced to the other teachers. They had 14 teachers without her. Then she was given her schedule._

_She had a total four classes per day. She went through the schedule. It was mainly classes of 5 year olds and 7 year olds. She also had some classes of upper students. She looked confused. Sensing this he principal said, "Ayuzawa-san actually we don't want to put you in the kinder garden only. We also want you to teach upper students. After all you are the top student of our University. Are you okay with it? We will pay you extra."_

_"Of course I am okay with it" actually she was more than okay. She had always wanted to teach children and this was her chance. Besides, she was getting paid. So she had no problem._

_Then she went to her first class which was third standard's classroom._

_The class went well. She was Overwhelmed with joy. She introduced herself. The students were happy too, to have a young teacher. Since it was her first day she didn't took any lessons. She just ask the students to tell about themselves._

_After the class, she had a fifteen minutes break. She rested a little while reading the school's guidebook. She only had two classes that day. Then she went to the next class which was class of 5 year old kids. When she entered the classroom she smiled to see cute little kids sitting on their small desks. She again introduced herself politely asked them to tell about themselves. But a thing caught her eye and that was a boy and a girl._

_The kids told about themselves enthusiastly. But she was obsessed with the two kids. They looked like twins. They both had blond hair and emerald eyes and a expressionless face. _

_Then their turn came. The boy stood up and said "Usui Taichi. Hobby studying and best friend books." And he sat down. Then the Girl stood up and said, "Usui Meichi. Other things same as him." And she also sat down. Then the bell rang and all the kids ran out off the room. Well, expect for two. Misaki noticed them to help each other in packing their things._

_She walked to them and sat beside them to match their height. The twins were shocked to see her action. They waited for a slap for being so rude to a teacher. But that never came. Instead of that they felt a hand on their head. _

_She patted their head affectionately. The twins looked at each other and then at her, who was just smiling. She said, " I wanted to know about you two and you didn't tell me anything." Then she ruffled their hair._

_The kids were shocked. No one had talked to them in such a good way except family members._

_They said, "Sorry." in a unison in a very cute way._

_Now it was Misaki's turn to be shocked._

_A/N: I am very nervous about this story. _

_So how was it? Good or Bad? Should I continue or not? Please let me know and for that please leave a review. Criticizes are also welcomed._

_Bye….._


	2. Chapter 2:- The meeting

**_ A/N: I am back! I am so happy that I got that many reviews, 200+ views and encouragement to continue. A special thanks to you all and as requested I am posting the next chapter. _**

**_One thing, It is true that Takumi and Misaki are meant to be together. They are couples made in heaven and when there is no Misaki then theres no Takumi. It is same in this story too. Its just that Takumi was forced to marry as the summary says. He didn't and don't the love her. I just added it for more drama. You guys will know as the story goes…..*smiling devilishly*_**

**_Here with the strory-_**

**_Made For Each Other-_**

**_Chapter 2: The Meeting._**

Misaki smiled at them and stood up. The kids slowly and quietly walked out of the class hand in hand.

'They remind me of me and my sister when we were younger.'she thought and let out a sigh, remembering those sad memories. Then she packed her things. It was lunch. She went to the teachers cafeteria. There she sat with the other teahers and ate her lunch. It was only 12:15 and it was a one and half hour break. So she had plenty of time. So she decided to talk with the principal about some matters. She went to the principals room.

She asked the Principal about those two kids named Usui Taichi and Usui Meichi. She noticed that the Principal's eye widened after hearing those two names.. But what he said after that was more shocking.

He said, "Ayuzawa-san, have heard the name of Usui Takumi Walker, the youngest CEO of the Walker Corporation." And she nodded. Well she had heard his name like a very promissing hot looking buisnessman or something like that. She didn't care. "They are the kids of him" now Misaki's eye Widened. The principal continued, " they both are smart and beyond their age level but as you can see they are rude and they don't talk to anyone expect each other. We can't seem to understand whats going on their mind. They are always like this, I mean hard to handle." He ended with a sigh and her eyebrows twitched. She said, "I think they need some time, Sir. But what does their mother says?"

"Ayuzawa-san, that's the problem. They don't have a mother. Their parents got divorced like one year ago. I don't know why but the father decided to look after them instead of the mother. But he is busy and can't give them time. I think they really need a mother." And he ended.

Misaki looked down for sometimes after hearing that and then she looked at him and said, "thanks for the imformation, sir."

"You are always welcome." The principal said smiling. Misaki stood up and bowed a little before she left.

Lunch was nearly over and she was going to the teacher room when she saw two certain kids were talking about something alone in a corner. Then she saw that the girl opened her bag and pulled out a bandade and then stick it on the boys elbow. She smiled at the sight and thought, 'I guess, they care about each other so much." And she continued to walk away not wanting to distueb the close siblings.

She did some paperworks in the teacher's room since she didn't had any more classes.

Time passed and when she looked up she was already half an hour late.

She hurriedly packed her things and then went out. As she was going out from the school campus, she saw them again sitting on a bench alone.

She walked to them and asked, "what are you two doing here alone and where is your parent?" bending a little, hands on her knees. At first the kids looked surprised but then they lowered their head. Seeing that they don't want to talk she sat beside them on the bench. The two twins looked at her all confused. Sensing this she said, "What! Don't look like that. I just cant left you here sitting all alone?"

The kids Again looked down like he soil was the most interesting thing. She cleared her throat to catch their attettion and asked, "So, how's your elbow?"

"How do you know?" finally the younger sibling spoke. "I saw you and your brother. So, will you tell me how did your brother hurt himself." Replied Misaki. "He got in a fight."she again spoke.

"What!" Misaki exclaimed. "The other kids were bullying Meichi." This time the boy spoke. " what you did was very-" but Taichi interrupted, "stupid. I know." But Misaki only smiled and shook her head, "brave." And she clapped for him.

After some time Meichi suddenly spoke, "Maam, what do You do when you are angry with someone?"

Hearing the question she thought for sometime and answered, "When I am angry I blow in aballon , then I write that persons name on it and then burst it or write that persons name on the paper and flash it." The kids started lauging loudly hearing her childish idea. "You two are laughing at me and who's the elder one here." Asked Misaki with a pout. " well you, but don't seem like it." They both said in union and then the three started laughing again.

Little did they knew that another blonde was watching them.

TAKUMI'S DAY-

He was in his office checking files after files. He was so busy that he couldn't go home yesterday. So he called in his house. He looked up and dialed his home's number.

A bulter answered the phone, "Yes, Walker Residence"

"Its me. Did the kids go to the schoo?"

"Yes, sir."

"OK but you don't have pick them up. I will pick them up"

"OK, sir."

Then he cut the phone.

He was divorced. His ex-wife was just after his money. The marriage was arranged. He didn't loved her. She also didn't loved her own chidren and abandoned them. So he got divorced. But unlike someone he loved his children.

He was excited to see his kids. Then he attened his last meeting.

When the meeting ended it was already 3 pm which meant he was late.

"shit" he mumbled and ran to his personal parking lot. He got in the car and quickly drove off.

When he entered the kinder garden it was already 3:10 pm. He ran in the campus and saw that his kids were sitting on a bench with a lady.

She had straight black hair and the eyes, he couldn't see them from there. He walked to them and saw they were laughing loudly.

He felt so happy. He can't remember last time he heard them laughing. Unconsiously a smile also came across his face. He cleared his throat to catch attention. The three of them stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Daddy!" the kids exclaimed. He sat on his knees and spread his arms. The kids came running and hugged him. He hugged them back and said, "sorry. Daddy was stuck at a stupid meeting" withhis puppy eyes. Thee kids smiled and shok their head. "its okay" they said in union. Then Meichi said, "Daddy meet our maam, Ayuzawa Misaki"

Takumi looked up to look at her and when he did his eyes stopped. Now, he can see that she had huge amber-coloured eyes. She was pale and slim. Her black hair fell upon her shoulder and on her forehead carelessly. The colour of her hair went well with her pale skin. But the most fascinating thing was her eyes which was consuming him. Oonly a thought came in his mind, 'She is beautifull'

On the other hand, she was stunned too. This man had same hairs as the kids. No wonder that he was their father. But the eyes, they were so deep and mysterious. He was tall, slim yet mascular. Only a tught came to her mind, "He is handsome."

"daddy?" Taichi's voice starteled their thoughts. Misaki blushed at her thoughts and looked away. Takumi smirked at her reaction. He stood up and went to her to thank her. Then he noticed that she was about one or two years younger. He said, "Thanks for loking after them."Misaki nerviously answered, "Mention not. By the way it was my duty." Takumi smiled at her and she looked away. He chuckled and turned back and picked his kids up. He started walking away leaving the blushing Misaki behind_._

**_Done. So how was it? Please tell me through a review. Most probably I'll update the newt chap next R&R_**

_**Bye**-_


	3. Chapter 3:- Nervous

**_A/N: Hi! I again thank you guys for the reviews and I am sorry for the last chap's spelling errors. I will try my best to avoid them here._**

**_AND REALLY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. IT MEANS SO MUCH FOR ME. THIS STORY HAS GOT 550+ VIEWS ALREADY. I AM SOOOO HAPPY….._**

**_So…_**

**_Here is the next chapter…._**

**_Made For Each Other-_**

**_Chapter 3:- Nervous. _**

Takumi was again stuck in his office, checking the files. He was so damn tired. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes and pictured his two little precious angles. A month has already past since he met their new teacher. A thing for sure, the kids has changed after meeting her. He wondered what has she done to them. The emotionless and rude kids he has known are gone and replaced with lively and energetic kids. There were never excited for anything But the other day when they talked about going on a excurtion they were really excited. Now when would go to his home he would surely be greeted by two angles laughter and would surely relaxed him no matter how tired he was. Seeing them only one thing would come in his mind and that is, It is the teacher who changed them. He was sure about it and for that he was also thankful to her.

Suddenly a urge came in his mind to see them, talking to them wasn't enough. So he Just got up from his seat abandoning all those files. He was about to go out when his secretary, Kanou came and said, "Sir, its for you to go to the opening of the new store in the city departmental store." Takumi's eyebrows twitched hearing the fact and a shoot a glare at his innocent secretary. He gulped hard and said nervously, "I…I mean Sir, you said yourself that you will attend this since it was your friend who was opening the shop." Takumi remembered saying so. He let out another sigh and said, "Okay I will attend it but cancel everything after this and set tomorrow."

"Okay, Sir." With that he bowed to show his respect and then left the room. Takumi ran his hand through his blonde hair and left his room.

After one hour or so he reached the department store. As soon as he got out of his car reporters and normal people crowded him, some for getting autograph or some for interviewing him. His bodyguards cleared the road and guarded him. Takumi put on his sunglass and then he was looking hotter if that was even possible. Some girl's even screamed just by looking at him. Takumi avoided all those who were trying to ask him stupid questions. He entered the elevator and pressed the button of sixth floor since the shop was located on that floor.

After five or six seconds the door opened. He got out with his bodyguards. Again they cleared the road. He just walked through the crowd to the shop. There he found his long-time friend cum enemy, Igarashi Tora. He forced out a smile and put off his sunglass before walking towards him. He told the bodyguards to stop and wait for him there. He did a handshake with the owner of the shop before entereing the shop. Tora chuckled and said, "So you really came, I nearly thought you wouldn't attend."

"I thought so too." replied Takumi. "What a funny joke!" replied Tora.

"Keep your mouth shut, Tora and feel proud because I attended this stupid opening. So what kind of shop it is?"

"Geez, Takumi, you didn't changed a bit and I told you about the shop when I invited you."

"Sorry, I wan't paying attention. Care to tell me again if you don't mind."

"Oh! Of course since the great Usui Takumi Walker asked me himself. It is spa for both male and female. Apparently it's the biggest one here."

"wow! Congrats. I guess I should go now." said Takumi in his cold voice.

"Already?"

"Yes. Have a problem?" replied Takumi while putting his Sunglass on again.

"No. Um… So how is the juniors?" he hissed at Takumi.

"As usual" he thought for a moment and then continued, "No actually they are a little unusual." with that he started walking while smiling and leaving a confused Tora with his answer.

When he was going back he thought of having some chocolates for his two angles since the little one was sick. So he entered the elevator and pressed the third floor button. When the door opened he entered the food floor and started walking without his bodyguards. He instructed them to wait in front of the elevator. The others were stunned to see him in the mall. He was going to the chocolate section and suddenly he heard a commotion. He looked at the source of the voice and he saw many people standing covering his view. Curiosity got over him and he started walking towards the crowd. He was tall so he could see a little what was happening and he saw the same raven-haired lady whom he met nearly one month ago, fighting with a pervert looking guy. Then he heard something like,

"Say sorry to me right now!"

"Hey! Missy, be cool."

"Say sorry."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You didn't? You bumped into me and for that the egges I brought just broke. Then you tried flirting and now you are saying what did you do?"nd then

"Shut up! You are being noisy."

"Really!"

And then the angry looking Ayuzawa Misaki ran her hand through her bag and then she looked around like she was trying to find something. Then she looked at the shelf beside her and then walked to the shelf. The other man was confused by her actions. But then she came back with a broom in her one hand.

Takumi was really amused to see that and he didn't know why but he stood right there watching the whole drama.

"so you will not apologize to me right, jerk? Then take this and… this" she started beating the so-called jerk with the broom. The whole crowd gasped and some even flinched in fear. But someone was enjoying the show wholeheartedly. Some guards came running towards them. Seeing them approaching n Misaki let the man go, and he just fled away from the scary looking woman. He looked like he has just seen a ghost. Watching all of this Takumi couldn't hold back his laugh, so he started laughing loudly, "pft, hahaha that…. that was hahhaha really funny hahaha" hearing the laugh the crowd cleared the path to see the man who was laughing in the scary situation and when they did so their eyes stopped to see the Usui Takumi Walker was laughing which was the rarest thing to see.

"WHO THE HELL IS LAughing?" exclaimed the angry Misaki , while turning to see the source of the voice but when she did her voice didn't came out and her anger was replaced with embarrassment since she was caught by someone she least wanted to see.

He walked to her with a smile plastered on his face. "Well, I don't think you have forget me and I think you are tired from all the shouting and beating. So will you do me the favor of having a cup of coffee with me."

Misaki's mouth fell open and the other peoples too. Takumi walked to her, hands in pocket and he was looking damn sexy doing that. He put off the sunglass again and She tried to clear everything he said in his mind and when she could barely understand what was going on she tried asking him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean just spare thirty minutes, come with me, share a table, and grab a cup of coffee while talking."

"I didn't mean that. I already know that. I am not an idiot."

He chuckled and again asked, "So will you?"

"okay, but don't take it as anything else."

He again chuckled and started walking. Misaki followed him and the whole crowd cleared their road. Suddenly he turned to see Misaki and saw that she was still carrying the broom. He smiled and asked her, "Are you planning to beat me too?" then he looked at the broom. Misaki understood the meaning and replied, "Well no. But since I am in a very bad mood, so I can take your offer." Takumi was really enjoying this. "No thanks. But that was kind of scary you know."

"Whatever." And she started walking away. But Takumi caught up with her. Misaki went to the counter and really paid for it. For a moment Takumi really thought that Misaki was going to hit him but much to his surprise she packed the broom in a plastic. Suddenly he felt relieved. They walked together and when they reached the elevator, the bodyguards eyes widened at the sight of a commoner walking side by side with their boss. They approached to separate them. Seeing this Misaki hissed to him, "See that's why I brought the broom for." And she held the broom like a defensive sword. The tall and muscular men stopped in front of her. And they were ready to start a war anytime. Seeing this scene he started laughing loudly again. Now that was weird, to see Usui Takumi, laughing two times in a day. He forced himself to stop and said, "stop both of you." And they both backed a little. "Men, you all are dismissed for today. You can go and Ms. Ayuzawa Please but you don't need to kill my men." He smiled a little. The bodyguards bowed a little before walking away since their boss ordered them leaving the two of them. Then Takumi leaned to her ear and said, "You really scared them." which really surprised Misaki and she backed off three steps again, using the broom as her defensive weapon. Takumi chuckled and raised both his hands in surrender and they started walking again.

They went to the top floor and there they shared a table. Misaki heard some girls to say; 'wow! Look at him.' Or 'He is sooo hawt and sexy.' And some more but she didn't paid any attention. Soon the waitress came asking about their orders. Misaki ordered a cold coffee and Takumi ordered a black coffee. When the waitress went Takumi again started a conversation.

"I think you really need the cold coffee since your brain is so hot."

"yeah. Sorry for before."

"Now that's something unexpected."

"Uah! And I thought you weren't a talkative type"

Takumi chuckled and said "Am I?"He noticed Misaki to let out a sigh. Suddenly she asked, "Is Meichi okay now?" and he noticed that there was concern in her eyes. Takumi nodded and said, "Yep. She is. Her cold is gone. They will be attending school from tomorrow."

" Now, that's a relief." She let out a sign again. "I was so worried. Um… tell them that I missed them and give them the chocolates." She said handing Takumi two chocolates . He was surprised to see Misaki had bought chocolates for them which he forgot. He smiled and looked at her.

"Why don't you go and tell them yourself?"

"What!"

"I mean come to my house and meet them. I am sure they will love it."

Misaki blinked once twice. But she nodded. And suddenly both of them felt very nervous unknown to the other.

One for going to the richest businessman's house and the other one for taking her to his own house.

**_So, hope you liked it. Maybe there will be some fluff in the next chap and I will post it on next Saturday._**

**_And please review because the reviews give me more energy to write and feel free to tell me about any suggestions you guys may like in the story. I'll try my best to put them in the story_**

**_Again thanks for the reviews._**

**_Bye, See you guys on 11/9/14….._**


	4. Chapter 4:- Liking

**Disclaimer:-** Maid sama is owned by Fujiwara Hiro and Takumi is owned by Misaki. I own none of them.

**Made For Each Other** -

Chapter 4:- Liking.

TAKUMI'S POV—

Aah! Why am I so nervous? I mean, it's not a big deal. Takumi, calm down, man. Look she is so calm. Just end this stupid ride and end with this stupid meeting thing. But why in the first place I invited her? Oh! Yes, to meet with the angels. But that fight earlier was something. I didn't think that the sweet teacher, the kids always talk about also has this side.

MISAKI'S POV—

No doubt, this man really gives me a creepy feeling. He was serious a moment ago and now he is smiling. Just what he is thinking? I can't get it. Aah! Don't be nervous, Misaki. Its just a meeting, nothing else. Just act like nothing happened and don't hit in that mans pretty face. Wait…Pretty. No that's not it. He is not. Okay… maybe a little. STOP THINKING UNNECESSARY THINGS!

Takumi was amazed, really amazed. He hadn't met anyone like her. She looked like she was in deep thoughts a minute ago. Then she blushed and now she was hitting his head with her own hands. He couldn't help but smile. Then he forcefully tried to fix his gaze on the front glass. After a thirty-minutes-no-talking ride they both noticed the huge gates. A Guard opened them noticing the car and saluted both of them. Then they rode five minutes again and stopped in front of a breath taking house.

Misaki's eyes widened just by looking at it. In a moment she realized that the kids really came from a different atmosphere.

Takumi got down from the car at first and then Misaki followed him. When they entered the house Misaki suddenly felt dizzy from all those luxury.

There as a huge garden in front of the house. The house itself was huge and modern. As soon as they entered the house they were greeted by two people and they both looked really confused to see her. Then Takumi started the introducing.

"Miss Ayuzawa, this is Cedric, our main butler. You have met him. He is the one who picks up the two of them after school." He said pointing at a man who was in his early thirties. They both smiled at each other and bowed to greet each other. Takumi was really surprised to see that she bowed in front of a butler. She is the first guest who have done that. Then he continued, "And she is the one who looks after the house and the two of them. Her name is Satsuki." Misaki noticed that she was a cheerful looking lady. She smiled and again bowed. "Her name is Ayuzawa Misaki. She is the teacher of Taichi and Meichi and she is here to meet with them. Satsuki, please instruct her to their room. Make her comfortable." And Takumi went away while unbuttoning his coat but he gave Misaki a smile before doing so which wasn't unnoticed by Satsuki.

When Takumi brought her home Satsuki knew she must be someone special. Her master never brought anyone home before her. She again smiled at her and told Misaki to follow her. She started a conversation with her.

"So Ms. Ayuwaza-" but she was interrupted by Misaki, "No no, you are elder. Just call me Misaki."

Satsuki stopped and turned to see her and said, "You are telling a maid to call a guest by her name." Misaki nodded and said, "You are a maid, so what? You are still elder than me. So why not and I am not a big person." Satsuki smiled, "You are a big person. You have a big heart and thats why the kids like you maybe more than their own mother." and she stopped in front of a door. The last part was merely a whisper, so Misaki couldn't understand it. Satsuki opened the door and they saw the two cuties. Their back was facing the door. So they didn't notice Misaki. Misaki smiled and wanted to surprise them.

"May I come in Prince Taichi and Princess Meichi?" she asked in a stern voice.

She noticed in the mirror that their eyes widened hearing her voice. They turned at her with a huge smile plastered on their faces.

"Maam!" and they ran towards Misaki to hug her. Misaki smiled and sat on her knees. She hugged them back and kissed their forehead. Satsuki couldn't help but smile to see the scene. She looked at Misaki and said, "See, They can run but they cant eat. They only ate their lunch in noon."

Misaki tried to play along with her. "Really. So what is in menu?" Satsuki smiled and replied, "Chicken Soup."

"Wow! My favorite. Can we have that?" she asked Satsuki.

"Certainly." And she nodded and went to the kitchen.

Misaki then looked at them and they were pouting. Suddenly Meichi spoke, "Why did you agree with her?" She smiled and said, "Cause I really like soups and you guys will like it too."

They both sighed and but nodded. Misaki's brows creased. " Don't be like that, Kiddos. Eat and then I will give you guys a surprise." She said the last part in a low voice like it was some secret between them. Their moods changed and they felt really excited about the surprise. Just then Satsuki came in with a tray of two soup bowls in her hand and the kids moods again changed seeing that. Misaki took the tray from her and kept it on the bed. She stopped and then looked at the kids. " Kids, story time."

They looked at her and exclaimed happily, "Story!" and she nodded.

They sat on the bed. She took the bowl and started telling a story about a Price and Princess, which were them. But the kids didn't understand that. They got lost in her story. Misaki fed them while they were distracted.

Takumi was really tired some hours ago but the tiredness was gone and he didn't know the cause. He took a bath and changed into a shirt and jeans. He went to the kitchen to get some water. Then he decided to see Misaki and the angels. He went to the kids room.

Entering the room he saw that Misaki was feeding them while telling them a story. his eyes widened at the sight. Nobody was able to fed them before not even he.

Satsuki noticed him and said in a very low voice,

"They really like her."

"Yeah. She is something."

"I agree with that."

Taichi and Meichi didn't know when they finished their bowl until Misaki said finished. It was their first time hearing a story not reading from a boring book. They felt like someone was caring for them. They both felt really happy that time.

Misaki smiled at them and said, "Now the surprise." And the kids smiled too. Misaki gave them those two chocolates and they eagerly took it, mumbled a thank you and they both kissed her on her cheeks at the same time. Misaki smiled and ruffled their hair. The kids giggled.

Takumi was happy to see his kids happy. He didn't regret about bringing her to his house. She just knew how to wrap the kids in her words and actions. He has given them many expensive gifts but their reaction were not like this. He never saw them this happy before. A thing for sure this Ayuzawa Misaki knew magic. Actually she had a motherly feeling around her. But then he remembered her other side and he couldn't help but smile.

When Takumi was lost in his thoughts, Misaki already fed the kids and helped them to take meds and sleep. She kissed both of their cheeks. She was about to go and she then noticed there was another man in the room who was smiling at her. Suddenly heat climbed up to her cheeks and she blushed.

Takumi chuckled. He walked towards her and said, "wow, you actually did all my works without breaking a sweat." in a soft voice. Misaki looked at sleeping kids again and said, " Actually they are so adorable and they remind me of my childhood."

Hearing that, Takumi's curiosity grew. He thought for a moment and proposed, "Should we take a walk at the garden?" Misaki looked confused at first but then she smiled at him and nodded.

Takumi's heart skipped a beat.

They went in the huge garden and started the night walk. No one was saying a word. Suddenly Takumi spoke breaking the silence, "Someday You will be a great mother."

Misaki blushed hearing that and he chuckled.

Takumi again spoke, "I believe you have a great mother."

But this time Misaki frowned and said, "Yes, indeed. She was." Takumi looked at her. She answered, "She left us when I was seven." Takumi looked sorry and he apologized. Misaki shook her head and said, "Its okay."

Then they walked silently. Takumi noticed that she was looking happy.

"Why are you so Happy?"

"I don't know. Maybe because this place is so beautiful."

"My favorite." They both said together and laughed while looking at each other.

Again they started walking silently. It was around 9 at night. But time was long forgotten by both of them. The full moon was up the sky. The whole garden was lit in the moonlight. The trees looked silvery, the fruits looked silvery. The garden was filled by flowers like Tulip, Lillies, Red Roses, Blue Roses and her favorite White Roses and many more. She could smell those flowers in air. The sky was clear. Many Stars were seen on the sky. The night was peaceful. She was overwhelmed by the beauty. Garden full of flowers on both sides and she was walking between them in a moon-lit night. The other man's Presence was forgotten by her. Suddenly something caught her eye.

Takumi on the other hand was busy in his thoughts about this extraordinary woman. He looked on his right to see Misaki and she wasn't there. He suddenly panicked, his eyes searched everywhere for a familiar figure. He looked at every corner of the huge garden. He then noticed that she was beside a slope and bending towards a flower tree while smelling, it's beautiful scent. He felt relieved and walked towards her with a smile.

"You got me really worried." He stated with a little pout.

Misaki was shocked to hear him suddenly. "Um… Sorry." She said while turning and WHEN SHE SAW HIM her heart skipped a beat. He was looking like a God in the garden of flowers under the moon light. And her leg slipped…

Takumi's smile went away and replaced by fear as he saw Misaki falling. His eyes widened.

"MISAKI..." and he screamed and grabbed her one hand and tried pulling her. But he failed. Takumi hugged her protectively and Misaki unconsciously hugged him back. They both rolled down from that slope.

Misaki was so scared. But when Takumi caught her hand she was a little relieved. She then buried her head in his broad chest as they rolled down.

After some secs they stopped and Misaki realized that they were hugging each other tightly. Her heart started beating really fast. She let go of his shirt hurriedly. Takumi was on top of her and she was under him. He loosened his grip a little so that he can see her face and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked so small under him and her eyes was sparkling under the moon-light.

He let out the breath he was holding. Misaki noticed how fast his heart was. 'Maybe he was really worried.'

"You got me worried two times and that's what you get when you do that."

And he kissed on her forehead.

Misaki blushed really hard and yelled, "YOU PERVERT".

He smiled innocently like nothing happened.

_A/N:- Done. I know I promised to update on Saturday but right now I am suffering from a fever. That's why I have no classes now. There is plenty of time, So I finished it._

_Tell me if you like the chapter( I hope you liked it…)_

_A special thanks to…. UrbanOYSTER, peace, Tsuray, AnimeBestie, StarElise, louiseramzi, Shannon Jacob, misakiorimura, chicly, Medalin, angeline783, Kelly, WhiteAngel183, Melany, and the all guests who have reviewed until now._

_Keep reviewing…..X-)_

_Bye for now….._


	5. Chapter 5:- Unexpected

**Made For Each Other-**

**Chapter 5:- Unexpected.**

One week has passed since that night and everything was pretty back in normal again.

Taichi and Meichi recovered from fever and were now attending the kinder garden again.

It was the day of Parents Meeting. The whole campus was filled with noise of children and their both parents. Some were playing, some were laughing and some were standing with their children hand in hand.

A certain woman was standing alone in a corner watching all of this with a smile.

'I wonder where is the two now.' She thought. Just then her eyes fell on two little blondes. Misaki's smile widened at the sight of them. She started walking to them, and then she noticed there was another certain blonde with them. Her legs stopped. They were laughing, so she didn't want to disturb the family. She walked away smiling.

She didn't know she was noticed by that certain blonde .

Misaki was busy. She had to fill all the paper works and she had to talk with the kids parents. But most of the parents were so co-operative, so she didn't have any problem.

She was alone in the office room, filling the remaining report cards of the students.

Suddenly she heard some footsteps. She looked up to see who it was and she saw a student of standard two named Hirose Takamine.

She smiled and walked to him, "So Mr. Takamine, why are you here?" she asked bending a little. The seven-year little kid smiled. "Friend (yes she was known as a friend to every student) this man here wanted to talk with you." he said pointing at a man in corner.

She looked up to see who wanted to talk with her. And, emerald met amber.

He started walking and stopped in front of her. Hirose waved at the two of them and ran away to somewhere.

Misaki's heart was beating furiously at the sight of this No.1 businessman. Then the scenes from one week ago came to her mind and she looked down. She felt heat climbing to her cheeks.

She tried to calmed herself and then went in her professional mode. She looked at him with determination and asked, "So Mr. Walker, what do you wanted to talk?" and Misaki can bet she heard him sigh. Then he spoke, "Ms. Ayuzawa, you were the one who changed my kids, so the principal told me to talk with you."

Deep in her heart, she felt a disappointment. But she nodded anyways. She again went in the office room.

"Please, take a seat." She said pointing at a chair in front of her.

Takumi did what he was told. He took the chair in front of her.

"There is not much thing to talk about. I think you know your children better than me." She said avoiding his gaze as much as possible. Takumi cleared his throat and said, "No, I think you know them better than me. You know they have changed so much after meeting you. Thanks for changing them."

Misaki gulped. This was getting way too difficult to talk with him even in her professional mode.

Misaki shook her head and said, "Please sir, I have told you that it is my duty, plus they are so sweet that I can't avoid them."

Takumi chuckled. "you don't need to call me sir." He said and smiled his best lady killer smile. Misaki looked away. His smile widened.

"Mr. Walker to be frank they don't have mother." and Takumi's smile frowned. Misaki inhaled and continued, "I don't want to get in personal matters but I think they need a mother. To be more specific they need time. Mr. Walker, they may be smart, they maybe intelligent but they are only five year old. They need attention, your attention. Mr. Walker you are trying to be their both parents and I don't have any objections but think a little, they don't understand that." She said in a polite tone. Takumi didn't say a think and she could sense the change of mood of Takumi.

Suddenly Takumi stood up, his bangs covering his face. "Sorry, but I think they don't need a mother. I am their mother and I am their father." He said before walked away from the room.

Misaki sighed and looked at the window beside her chair.

* * *

><p>It was near about 3 in morning and Takumi couldn't sleep a little. He sat up on his bed. Only one thing was going on his mind, I think they need a mother.<p>

He just couldn't rest. So many things were going on in his mind.

'_Am I really doing something wrong?_

_Do the kids really need more time, more attention. But I have been giving them attention as much as possible._

_But what if It isn't enough? What if she was right? _

_What if one day they ask me about their mother? _

_What will I answer them. _

_Do they really need a mother?__'_ these questions weren't just leaving his head.

He laid on his back again with the back of his right hand covering his eyes.

In these times in deep of his heart he really felt that if there was someone beside him to listen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day; lunch break at the kinder garden:-<strong>

Misaki was playing with some kids in the playground. She was showing the kids how to build a sand castle. The kids were looking at her in awe. She smiled at them and finished her work. The kids clapped for her.

Then some other kids came and said to her, "Friend, come play hide and seek with us." Misaki looked at them and nodded. Then she looked at the younger students and said, "You guys play here. I'll be back in some minutes and I want to see a new castle." The kids nodded. She again smiled and stood up and went with other kids. On her way she noticed her two precious friends were talking.

She looked at her other friends and said, "You guys go, I am coming a minute later." The kids smiled and let her go.

She went towards them and sat beside them, on the ground. She asked, "What's the problem?" in a joking voice. The kids looked up.

"Friend, look he is not letting me play with the others." The younger sibling complained about her brother.

Misaki nodded, "Oh! I see. So that's the problem." She looked at the elder brother. "That's a very big crime. Why aren't you letting my princess play?" She scolded him a little in a soft voice.

Taichi looked at his sister and answered, "Because It's best for her not to run and the doctor uncle also forbade her to get excited." in a strict voice.

"But he didn't said that I can't play." Meichi protested.

"No. You can't and besides I am with you. I am also not playing." And they started arguing again.

"Okay, okay. STOP NOW." She exclaimed. The twins stopped hearing Misaki's angry voice. They gulped and looked up in fear. Misaki's face softened when they looked up. She smiled and said, "You know, Siblings shouldn't fight with each other." She looked at Meichi and said, "Your brother is worrying about you and that shows how much he cares for you. You should always listen to your brother." Then she looked at Taichi, "You are great brother, you know. But sometimes if you should let her do what she want. But if the doctor had said so, you should play with her and not let her run." she lectured him a little.

"Okay you can play." He said to Meichi. "Yay!" she exclaimed in joy. She stood up and kissed Misaki on her cheeks and ran off.

Taichi also stood up to run after her but Misaki stopped her by grabbing his elbow. He stopped and looked at her. Misaki smiled. "Promise me onething, You will always look after her. Promise me to never leave her side." He smiled and said, "I promise but you also have to promise me a thing." Misaki nodded. "You know our birthday is next week."

"Really! Then we will have so much fun." Misaki said joyfully.

"What present do you guys want?" she said eagerly.

"Promise me to give us anything we want."

"Okay" she nodded, "but what is it?" she pressed.

"You will know when the time comes. So promise-" Misaki cut him and said, "Promise." Taichi smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then he waved her and ran off to where Meichi was.

Misaki remembered he said something about doctor. She decided to ask their father about it. But then she remembered their last conversation. 'I have said something I shouldn't have.' She thought and stood up. Then she went to play hide and seek. She turned to see her precious friends were laughing happily. She smiled and went away.

When she was going, suddenly she heard Taichi screaming. She turned back and saw Meichi fell on ground.

Her eyes widened. She ran to them. The other kids panicked. She sat down, "W-WHAT HAPPENED?" She exclaimed. Taichi looked up. His eyes teary. She sat on the ground and shaked Meichi.

The other teachers came running. Misaki was panicking. She didn't know what to do. She felt like crying. But she couldn't, at least not in front of Taichi. She looked up, eyes full of tear, "Sir, p-please call an ambulance." The principle was also panicking. "I can't. Mr. Walker has strictly ordered us to call him first if anything like this happens."

"Then call him." The principle dialed his number. But no one answered the call.

"No one is answering." He said.

"We can't sit here like that." She shouted. "I will take her to hospital. I don't care what their father says." And she carried Meichi and told Taichi to follow her. They ran to take a taxi. Fortunately they found a taxi the moment they reached there. They got in. Misaki asked Taichi if there was any hospital his father prefers and he answered one.

"To the City hospital. HURRY." She exclaimed and the driver drove at full speed.

In the taxi Taichi kept crying. He asked, "She will be okay right." And Misaki nodded. "its my fault. I didn't look after her. I am not a good brother." He kept saying while crying. "No don't say that. Nothing will happen. She will be fine." Misaki assured him although she didn't know what was going to happen.

As soon as the taxi reached the hospital campus, they got off the taxi. Misaki hurriedly paid him and ran to the hospital building with Meichi in her arms. She didn't care for the change, she didn't care what will happen when their father know about everything, all she cared was Meichi was still unconscious in her arms.

"HELP! SOMEONE" she shouted at the entrance. Some nurses ran to her noticing the child. A doctor also came. "Oh my god! How did this happened." He asked. "Nurse, take her to the ICU right now." He ordered to the nurse who was beside him. When the nurses took Meichi from her hands, she couldn't hold back her tears. Taichi was just behind her.

Misaki walked with the doctor while they were taking her little friend to ICU.

"Doctor, will she be okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Miss, we are trying our hardest." The doctor assured her and went in the room. Misaki wasn't able to hold back her tears anymore. Then she felt a small tag on her jeans. She looked down to see Taichi was hugging her. She sat on her knees and hugged him and they both cried harder.

On the other hand Takumi was in a meeting. His phone was in silent mode. When the meeting ended he noticed there were 10 missed calls from the principal.

He dialed back his number.

" " The principal answered his call after the first ring. "Your daughter got her asthma attack."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Where is she now?" he asked.

"Ms. Ayuzawa has taken her to the City Hospital." That was all he needed to hear. He cut the phone, told Kanou to cancel everything.

He drove speedily to the hospital. 'Damn those meetings. Why did I put my phone on the silent mode. I am an idiot' His mind said repeatedly.

He ran to the building to see Misaki was sitting in chair, head low and she had a sleeping Taichi in her hands. He walked to them.

Misaki looked up hearing footsteps and Takumi's eyes widened to see her eyes red from crying.

"Mr. Walker. I am sorry. I didn't know. Taichi stopped me but I told him to let her play. Its all my fault. I am really sorry." She continued saying as tears rolled down her cheeks. Takumi quickly sat in front of her, "its okay. You are not to blame" He tried to assure her but he couldn't knew how to do this.

Just then the doctor came out. They both stood up noticing him. Takumi ram to him. "Doctor how is she?" he asked.

The doctor smiled, "She is fine, . Thanks to her." He said pointing at Misaki "She came in the right moment. We don't know what would have happened if she came later." He said and patted his shoulder.

Misaki felt so relieved hearing the doctor and she sat on the chair again. Taichi opened his eyes and asked, "is she okay?" Misaki nodded and said, "You sleep." And hugged him more tightly.

Takumi was looking at all of this. He just didn't knew how to thank her. He felt indebted to that woman.

After an hour of waiting a nurse came and told that she has woke up. Then the doctor came and said, "Look, her mind is so fragile now. Please don't cry in front her and keep her happy. Do anything she wants." The three of them nodded before entering the room.

They entered the room and saw their little angel was lying on the bed with her eyes open. "Friend! Daddy!" she exclaimed in a soft voice looking at them.

Misaki smiled at her and said, "Are you okay now?"She nodded. Misaki touched her forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" Taichi asked and she again nodded.

Takumi came at the side of the bed and said, "I am sorry."

Meichi smiled and shook her head. "Daddy you promised to us to give anything at our birthday. Right?"

"Yes. Anything you two want." Takumi said.

The siblings looked at each other and then looked at Takumi.

"We want a mother." They both said in unison.

Takumi's eyes widened.

"We want our friend to be our mother." They again said in unison, this time looking at Misaki.

The kids smiled. The adults frowned.

_**A/N:- So how was it? This chapter is the turning chapter of the story, I guess.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. And plz keep reviewing.**_

_**Bye for now... **_


	6. Chapter 6:- Will you?

**Made For Each Other-**

**Chapter 6:- Will you?**

"What are you two saying?" asked Takumi in disbelieve.

He sat on the edge of the bed. Meichi also sat up after seeing him. "Okay, why don't we arrange a party, and um…we will invite all your friends. There will be gifts, lots of balloons and candies. Okay?" he tried to convince them.

"NO!" they both shouted and hugged Misaki's waist who was just standing there. Misaki gulped.

The siblings stood up, eyes teary. "You promised us." Taichi said as tears started to fall. Takumi stood up and said, "Guys, try to understand. She can't be your mother."

Now they both started to cry. Takumi and Misaki both gasped. Takumi being the father tried to soothe them but Taichi slapped his hand away. They both stood up and hugged Misaki again. Misaki also hugged them back. They continued to cry at her shoulder. "Why can't you be our mother? Why?" the younger sibling said while crying. "Why everyone leaves us? Are we that bad?" the elder sibling spoke.

Misaki was speechless. No words were coming out of her throat. She tried to calm them, "Shh… stop crying." Then Taichi stand up straight, "Then stay…" he said which was more like an order.

"I-I" Misaki stuttered. But then she noticed Meichi wasn't saying anything. She hurriedly looked at her to see she was sitting on the bed and taking deep breaths. "Are you okay?" Misaki asked her worriedly.

But Meichi shook her head and then started exhaling sharply. Misaki's eyes widened and Takumi panicked. The whole time he was just standing behind and hearing all of this. But seeing his daughter like this he rushed to her and asked, "What happened?" as he rubbed her back.

"Aah…I can't…Aah…breath." She answered while taking sharp breathes.

"Oh no! Mr. Walker, please call the doctor!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi ran out of the room quickly. Misaki started massaging her chest, "baby, take breath." She said but there was only panic in her voice.

On the other hand Taichi was just standing there quietly.

After some seconds which seemed like hours, the doctor came running. He rushed at the child's side and said, "Let me see." He was examining her when Takumi said, "D-Doctor she was fine a minute ago."

"Mr. Walker, we did warn you about her condition. We are trying. Please leave the room." Said the doctor sternly.

"Please let us stay" Misaki begged as she tried to go near Meichi. But the doctor shouted and ordered the nurse to let them out. The nurse also did what she was told and pushed the adults out of the room.

She closed the door in front of them.

Misaki's chest was already arching, hearing Meichi's screaming from the room. She looked at her left and saw the other twin was standing there, with his head low. 'He was like this when we first met'

Misaki looked at her right to see their father. He was so messed up. He was sitting on a chair, his hands covering his face. "What if she leaves me?" He said in a low voice. But it was heard by the other two.

Taichi let go of her hand and went to his father. Takumi looked up to see him. "Daddy, don't worry she will not go anywhere without telling me. If she leaves you I will go and drag her to you." He said and smiled. Takumi was taken aback by his innocence. He quickly hugged her tightly and said, "Right. Nothing will happen to her." which was more like a statement to him.

Misaki, on the other hand, was looking at the closed door hoping that the doctor will come out and will tell she is okay. After some minutes like that she went to sit on a chair. Takumi was still sitting on his chair with his head low. While, on the other hand Taichi was sitting on a chair beside her. She noticed his eyes looked sleepy. Misaki touched his head, "sleepy?" she asked. Taichi looked at her and said, "A little" Misaki smiled and said, "You can sleep." But Taichi shook his head and said, "If I fell asleep who will look after daddy? He is broken." Misaki was so happy to see that this five year boy cared so much about his father and sister. "You know you will be a great man someday" she said while taking him on her lap. He sat on her lap and rested his head on her chest. "Then why can't you be our mother?" he said lowly before drifting off to sleep but it was still heard by her.

After ten minutes or so, the doctor came out. Takumi quickly stood up. Noticing him Misaki also looked up. "Doctor, my daughter?" Takumi asked. The doctor sighed. Takumi and Misaki both felt so worried. "It was a close call." the doctor said. "But she is alright now. Allow me say one thing please make her happy because if this happens again, I can't guarantee you her safety. So give everything she asks for. Okay?" The doctor patted Takumi's shoulder and stopped in front of Misaki, "Same for you too." And went away. As soon as the doctor went, Takumi came in front of her and said, "Cedric is here to pick him up."

Misaki saw Cedric behind him. She nodded and stood up. Cedric took the sleeping Taichi from her. She could bet that she heard him saying mommy.

"He has only eaten some cookies so feed him something when he wakes up." she said to the obedient butler. Cedric nodded and bowed a little before he left leaving the two of them alone.

Takumi sighed and asked, "Well, you ordered him to feed Taichi But what have you eaten?" Misaki looked at Takumi. "What have you eaten?" She questioned him back. Takumi chuckled for the first time that day. "Let me drive you home." he said. "No it's-" Misaki tried to say something but Takumi interrupted, "No it's not okay. You came here before me, so you must be really tired. I better drive you home."

Misaki nodded and followed him. She felt relieved to see him like that.

The ride to Misaki's house was peaceful and no words were spoken between them.

After a peaceful ride they stopped in front of her house. They both got out of the car.

Takumi looked at her house and said, "Wow! Nice house." Then he looked at Misaki and asked, "Can I go in?" Misaki also looked at him and said a cold, "No"

"Why?" Takumi asked with a little pout.

"Three reasons." Misaki said and looked away.

Now he got curious and asked, "And what are they?"

"Firstly, the house is not suitable for you. Secondly, Meichi is alone in the hospital, you need to go" she answered, still looking away.

"And the third?" he asked.

"My dad will get the wrong idea if you go with me. He will go crazy." Takumi burst into laughter hearing her third reason. Misaki looked at him, a little ashamed, "What are you laughing at? Agh…. You are unbelievable. I am going." And she took some steps towards her house but she stopped when a hand stopped her, she turned. Takumi was holding her wrist. His eyes were serious, and suddenly tension filled the air. Takumi let go of her hand and sighed. Then he finally spoke,

"Will you please marry me and be the mother of my kids for their sake?"

"I…I need some time."

"It's okay, take your time." He said and turned back. "I can promise you that you won't regret it." He said before he got in the car.

"Um…be careful on your way back. Your son cares a lot about you." Misaki said with hesitation. Takumi smiled and nodded at her before driving away.

'She will be a great mother no wonder.' His mind said. But deep in his heart he wanted to say, 'She will be a great wife too.'

Misaki was so tired from all the events that happened on that day. She was lying on bed and watching the white ceiling. First the school then the hospital then their wish and then her coming home late and lastly the proposal.

'Thank god dad understood my situation. Should I tell him about it? No, I guess not. Maybe later. But what should I do with the proposal. It's the question of my life, but I know he is helpless. There is no one beside him. And the kids, I think, they really need a mother but I am not suitable for them, I am not ready.' She sat on the bed. The more she thought about it the more she became confused what to do.

Misaki couldn't get any sleep in the night. She woke up at 6 in the morning and quickly took a bath. After taking the bath, she examined herself in the mirror. 'Nope, nowhere near him. He is way handsome…no….I mean pretty and he is rich and his background must be really good, our status don't match. I even had dark circles under my eyes. I really should have slept a little last night.' She thought and went downstairs.

"Sis, you're up" said her sister, Suzuna as soon as she saw her elder sister.

Hearing this, her father Sakuya looked at his elder daughter. "Misaki you should rest more" he said worriedly. "No dad I am fine." said Misaki as she grabbed a toast.

"Sis, are you going to the hospital." Suzuna asked. Misaki looked at her and thought a little, "No, I guess not now. But the visiting hours are at 12, so I am going then." Sakuya sat beside Suzuna and said, "You should ask how she is?" Misaki sighed and said, "I will."

She dialed a number on her phone. The phone was picked up after the fourth ring.

"Yes, Walker Residence" came a man's voice from the other side.

"Hello, it's me, Ayu-"

"Ayuzawa Misaki, right"

"Yes"

"Well please, talk to your student. He isn't listening to me." he said before handing the phone over. On the other hand Misaki couldn't help but smile. She really missed him although they only separated for seven hours.

"Hi!" came his cheerful voice. Misaki felt happy to hear his voice.

"So how are you?" asked Misaki.

"Good."

"Did you sleep?"

"Hmm"

"Did you eat?"

"Yea."

"Hey, Why sounding like that?"

"It was veg. soup. I hate it."

"But it's good for health."

"I know. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Misaki lied.

"Liar."

"What?"

"You didn't. I can tell from your voice, you seem tired. You were thinking about us, right?"

"You are sharp. You should be a detective in future." She tried to change the topic.

"Come to the point."

Misaki chuckled, "Yes, I was. I was missing you two."

"I also missed you, Mei (Meichi's nickname) and daddy."

"I will see you at the hospital, so be a good boy."

"But you said, I am a good boy."

"Then why aren't you listening to Cedric."

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"I can tell from your voice. So why?"

"He told me drink milk and I don't like it."

"Drink it, it's good for you."

"I will only drink from you."

Misaki sighed, "Okay, I will go to your house and play."

"Promise~"

"Yes."

"Then I will drink it. But you promised me one more thing."

"I…I am thinking."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" and she cut the phone.

"He seemed fine." Suzuna said finally. "Yea" Misaki answered. "You know you should bring them here sometimes. I want to meet them" said Sakuya. Misaki smiled and looked to him, "I will dad. But now give me the list, I am going to the departmental store." Sakuya also smiled and handed her the list. Misaki stood up and bade them goodbye.

She went to the store and bought all the things but her mind was in the hospital. 'It's good I didn't tell them about proposal. But I wonder how Meichi is right now. Should I call their father? No it wont look good after everything happened' She kept thinking until Misaki reached her home.

"I am home" she said as she went inside. 'There's a guest here. I wonder who?'

"Sis you are home. You have a visitor. She is waiting for you at the living room." Said Suzuna. "Me" Misaki asked surprised. Suzuna nodded.

Misaki went in the living room and she was shocked to see who her visitor was.

"Good morning, Ayuzawa-san. Sorry to disturb you."

"No its okay, Satsuki-san. But what brings you here? Did something happen" Misaki asked as some bad thoughts came in her mind.

"No, I just came to talk with you."

"Well, then please follow me to my room."

Satsuki followed Misaki to her room at the first floor. They both went in and Satsuki sat on the bed while Misaki sat on a chair opposite to her.

"May I ask you something?" Misaki asked politely.

"Sure" Satsuki replied.

"How did you know my address?"

"I asked the principal."

"Oh! I see"

"Ayuzawa-san I heard about it."

Misaki looked up, "About what?"

"About their wish."

"I see."

Silence filled the room. But it was Satsuki who broke the silence. "So did he ask you?" and Misaki nodded a little.

"So what are you going to do? Mind telling me?" Satsuki pressed her.

"I….I don't know. I am confused. I don't think I am suitable for them." Misaki said nervously.

"Ayuzawa-san, have a little confidence." The elder woman said.

"But our status doesn't match. And he have a higher background than me." Misaki finally said.

Satsuki sighed, "Right, status and background, huh" she said which was more like to herself.

"Looks like, I have to tell you everything from the beginning."

_**A/N:- Sorry if it was kind of dull, I tried my hardest. You see, English is not my first language so I had a hard time with it. I kept writing and deleting. **_

_**Please tell me how this chapter was? I am also open for suggestions.**_

_**And, really really thanks for the reviews. I had 16 reviews~ I can't write what I am feeling. It was so encouraging. Thanks again and please continue reviewing because it helps to write and it feels good to know that you guys are liking this story. Thanks again.**_

_**And, it's Diwali now, in our country, the festival of lights and fireworks. So,**_

_**A Very Happy Diwali to you all. I love all of you.**_

_**See you soon…**_


	7. Chapter 7:- I will

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own Maid-Sama!

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 7:- I will.**

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked Satsuki confusedly.

"I mean everything about his past, his background and his first marriage. Everything." answered the elder lady calmly.

Misaki looked down and said, "But I-I don't need to know."

Satsuki smiled, "Yes, you need to know. It will help you to decide. Now tell me, what you know about Mr. Usui Takumi Walker other than his name?"

Misaki thought for a moment, "I don't know much other than his name. Well, I know he is the youngest CEO of Walker Corporation and he is chosen world's No.1 business man and…" she again thought a little and continued, "he is an observant person who has some looks. Overall he doesn't look like a very bad person to me."

Satsuki chuckled hearing Misaki's description about her master. "Some looks." And she laughed. "You really are a very cute person, Misaki-san." She stopped for a minute. "Okay, enough joking-" she tried to say something but was cut by Misaki. "I didn't joke. It was all true." Satsuki smiled and nodded. "Now, Misaki-san tell me did you never got interested about his first marriage?"

This question caught Misaki off guard. She looked away. "I will not say that it bothered me but I never really thought about it until last night." Misaki looked above at the white ceiling and sighed, "I mean he doesn't look like a bad father and he is caring too. So what happened? Why did he divorce her ex-wife?" she asked.

Satsuki sighed, "It's a long story, but this part comes at the last. Let's start from the start." She said and started,

"The walkers, the big they sound the nasty they are. Richard Walker, the head of the walkers, married a Japanese and had a cute daughter named Patricia Walker. She was brought up with such care and love. I don't know many thing about her but I know she was married to a decent man whose name was Edward Walker. You have heard his name right?"

Misaki nodded a little. Edward Walker was also a famous business person. She have read about him in magazines.

"Soon they had a son named Gerald Walker. It was a happy family from outside but from inside Patricia soon fell in love with her personal butler named Yuu." Satsuki sighed.

"They did a mistake and soon Patricia was pregnant with that butler's child. Mr. Richard Walker was very angry with his daughter's doing. He killed that butler and also wanted to kill the child. But Patricia, she indeed loved the man very much so she wanted to give birth of the child. I don't know how, but she ran away from there and came to Japan. Soon after a lady found her. She took Patricia home and took care of her. There Patricia gave birth to a son and named him as Takumi." She stopped, "In other words he is the illegal son of Patricia Walker and the butler."

Misaki's mouth fell opened. She expected to hear a fairy tale where a kid was born and named Takumi. He was brought up with such care. Then he was married to a princess. But some witch or villain would have cast a curse which may have led them to break up. Surely, she didn't expect this.

"But due to extreme stress and tension in the pregnancy period, Patricia died after giving birth of him but before she died she told us everything and gave Takumi-sama to her care. That lady knew she were in danger, so she took him handed him straight to the Walkers. But she knew that child's presence so she was also killed. Takumi-sama was thrown into darkness at a young age. I heard Richard Walker also tried to kill him but it was Edward Walker who always saved him. Takumi-sama was brought up in a mansion. The outside world never knew his presence. He was thrown at the darkness. I have heard that a relative of the Walkers adopt him, and gave him their surname, 'Usui'. Takumi-sama was always an intelligent kid who was always home-tutored.

But then Gerald Walker who was four years older than Takumi-sama, suddenly fell in a sickness. So he couldn't be the heir. Soon after the Walkers decided to make Takumi-sama their next heir. Many of them were against this. They were against the child. But at last the Walkers decided to adopt him when he was twelve years old. It was then they also hired me for his care."

She stopped and looked at Misaki who had shocked face. Satsuki asked her if something was wrong. But Misaki quickly shook her head. She didn't dare to say a word. She was totally spechless. Sensing this Satsuki again continued,

" I could say, he was always like this. That expressionless face, that cold attitude everything was the same. When I came here I saw how unlike he was from other kids. Nobody knew his presence, nobody wanted him. Misaki-san, he was always alone. No friends, no parents, no love.

Being the illigial child, he was tortured and blackmailed at every steps. Even at the time of marriage.

Well it shouldn't known by me but I overheard some things. Gerald Walker, forced him in the marriage with a girl he never met. Takumi-sama being souless married her with no question at all. Her name was Tainaka Segumi. Hmm… the daughter of Tainaka group's president.

She was lovely and so friendly. They got married at the age of nineteen. I came to Japan with them. As the day passed her personality changed. I noticed whenever Takumi-sama was home she acted sweet, but as he would go to his office, her personality would change. Soon she started to bring her friends home. She was arrogant. Night parties, drinks everything. In other words full opposide of Takumi-sama.

Soon their relationship was affected and not to mention their marriage didn't work. But in the England it was another story. She never misbehaved with them and Takumi-sama never told them about anything. Soon Richard Walker declared that he want a grandson.

It was a really bad time. Takumi-sama started to overwork and came home seldom.

But in England, they really wanted a grandson. So they sent them in a vacation and there drugged him.

When they came back home it was known that she was pregnant with his child. When the news was revealed the Walkers were happy execpt one and he was Takumi Walker. Surely he was drugged and never remembered what happened with him.

He was so angry with everyone. He stopped coming back home. So he was declared as the CEO of Walker corporation. It was then when the world knew about his existence for the first time.

But then his so-called wife tried to abort the child. Fortunately, I found out and stopped her. I had no choice but to tell Takumi-sama about this.

He made a deal with her. She had to bore this child and for that Takumi-sama will give her everything except love and she agreed. Soon after that two precious child was born. Althogh Takumi-sama didn't happy with this at first but then when they came he was really happy. But the happiness didn't stay long. Their mother again started her arrogance. She had two three month old kids but she didn't cared about them-"

"What are you saying?" finally Misaki spoke.

"Yes, She started taking Money from Takumi-sama and did parties. The kids were growing and they seldom saw their mother. But Takumi-sama never left their side. He loved them. Then I was again called back at England and I came here like one-year ago. So don't know what exactly happed but I sensed there was a conflict in the married couples and the kids, they were also afraid of their mother. Then the next day Takumi-sama suddenly bought a paper and told her to sign it with was the divorce paper."

"And she signed it?" Misaki asked impatiently.

"Yes but after taking a huge amount of money." She finally ended.

"I see but Why did you tell me this and how did you know all of this?" asked Misaki.

"I don't know everything. Many more happened. I was a maid, so I saw some things before my eyes. And for the past, I knew it from my grandmother who is the main maid at the main mansion in England.

And I told you all this because you said that your status don't match with him and he came from a big background. That's not true at all. You know Misaki-san sometimes what we see aren't true and what we can't see are not always false." Satsuki answered as she got up. "It's entirely your decision so take your time. But let say one thing" she looked at Misaki "You have to take care all three of them."

Misaki looked away, "I didn't expect all this" Satsuki smiled, "I know" Silence again filled the room.

The clock stuck 11 and the ring broke the silence. Both of them looked at the clock. "It's time for me to go" said Satsuki still looking at the clock. Misaki also stood up and nodded. She accompanied her to the streets and saw her walking away. When her figure was completely out of sight she went in her house.

Misaki went up to her room again where they talked some minutes ago. She put on a light blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She took her purse and went downsairs. She might was doing something but her mind was not there.

"Sis, are you going to the hospital?" aasked Suzuna who was watching TV.

"Huh..Oh yes I am going to the Hospital. Why do you ask?"

"Are you okay, Sis?" asked Suzuna, a little concerned about her sister.

"Yes. Suzna I am fine." Misaki assured her.

"Liar." This time Sakuya responded. "I can see your mind is not here dear."

"No dad I am fine." Misaki again said.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Suzuna, this time looking at Misaki.

Misaki's eyes widened hearing the question. "What do you mean?" She asked although she knew what her sister meant by that.

Sakuya cleared his throat and said, " Misaki, what did you think? A black expensive car will stop in front of our house and we will know nothing? We know everything, Misaki."

"W-What do you know?" asked Misaki. She was scared.

"About the proposal. He asked you to marry him. Am I right?"

Misaki looked down and nodded.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know." She answered her father who just walked to her and patted her head.

"It's okay. No one know the need of a mother better then you. Whatever you decision is, we will respect it." He assured her. Misaki looked up and hugged her father. "Thanks dad", she whispered. Sakuya hugged her back.

"Sis, its about time." Suzuna reminded. "Okay, I am going then. Bye" she said as she waved at them."

"I am sure she will say yes." said Suzuna in her emotionless tone. Sakuya just smiled and nodded at his younger daughter's comment.

* * *

><p>Misaki was standing in front of the Hospital gate. 'Misaki, don't be nervous. Just tell him what you thought. Don't be afraid, he will not eat you.' She said repeatedly in her mind.<p>

In no time Misaki was already in the hallway of Meichi's cabin. Misaki noticed that the certain blonde was sitting on a chair. Just the sight of him made her very nervous.

Takumi looked up to see the person whom he wanted to meet, was standing a little far away. His eyes sparkled at the sight of her and he smiled. He stood up. Misaki also walked to him head low.

"I am sorry but the doctors aren't letting anyone to go inside." Takumi said. Misaki looked up and a frown came across her face. "I see" she said but there was dissapointment only in her voice.

"How is she?" She asked.

"The Doctors said she is fine now. We can meet her from tomorrow." Takumi answered. Silence fell on them.

"About last ni-" Misaki started but Takumi interrupted, " It's okay. I will respect your answer."

Misaki looked away and started thinking about something.

On the other hand, Takumi was waiting for answer. He stayed all night in the hospital and only had one cup of tea from morning. He was so tired even a minute ago. But seeing her made him feel energetic again. Not to mention, his heart was beating really fast about what she will tell. "Damn, why is this taking so long?' he thought.

"I will marry you." Misaki mumbled.

Takumi's eyes went wide after hearing that. It was so low that he really doubt if he heard it right.

"What did you say?" he asked

" I will marry you." She confident this time. Relieve filled Takumi. "But I have some conditions." Misaki continued.

Takumi thought for a minute than said, "I'll listen to you but not here. Let's go somewhere else."

Misaki nodded and followed her soon-to-be-husband. The thoght of it made her smile a little….

_**How was it? Please tell me.**_

_**The next update will be later than usual. My Final Exams are starting from this November. So I am so busy now with my studies. I do want to get good scores in every subject. So please bear with me.**_

_**And, they are getting married, and I am so excited about it. Ratings may go up. And the next chapter is going to be full of Takumisa moments. I will update it at the third week of November. Please forgive me for it.**_

_**Tsuray- I suppose I was able to answer your question.**_

_**Guest I know it's not necessary for them to get married immediately. But for this story I guess it'll be good. Actually I am planning to make them fall in love after marriage. **_

_**Thanks for the other reviews too. You guys are the best. **_

_**I love you all….. Bye for now… **_


	8. Chapter 8:- Conditions

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 8:- Conditions**

'Gosh… how did I end up in such a place?' thought Misaki clearly irritated by the looks of the place she was in. Well, she was sitting in a high class restaurant with a gorgeous looking blonde who was the centre of the attraction of everyone in the restaurant.

"So what should we eat?"asked the blonde who was also known as Usui Takumi Walker without noticing the brunette's annoyance. When he didn't get any answer he looked up from the menu list. "By any chance, are you uncomfortable here?"asked Takumi like he didn't notice her uneasiness. Misaki opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. She let out a sigh and nodded.

Takumi got up from his seat and Misaki saw him to talk with the manager. Soon Takumi came. "Let's go." he proposed.

Misaki looked up to him but decided to follow him. She also got up from her chair and they were led to a private room which had four chairs and a table in the middle of the room. The whole room was simple compared to the outside.

The man who led them into this room turned to Takumi and said, "Sir, this room is our special suite but we decorate it when someone hires it. Since you just requested us we couldn't give you anything more than this" he bowed a little and continued, "Please forgive us for the discomfort."

On the other hand Takumi who was busy watching the room looked to the man when he stopped explaining, "Um…no this is fine." He said and completed his sentence, "Now you can leave us." The said person left the room as soon as he got the order, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Are you okay now?" asked Takumi when they were alone in the room. Misaki-who was standing behind Takumi all time- looked up to him and answered, "Yeah, much better." She let out breath of relieve as they sat down on a chair. Takumi chuckled and took a chair opposite to her.

"So what should we eat?" he repeated his question. Misaki looked at him and blinked.

Takumi noticed her I-just-don't-believe-you glare and looked around the room. When he confirmed that no one was there behind him and Misaki was looking at him, he asked innocently, "what?" Misaki sighed and asked, "Um... are we here to enjoy our meals?" Takumi chuckled hearing her question, "No, but we have to order something otherwise we can't talk here."

Misaki again sighed and took the menu card. Her eyes widened to see the varieties of the foods. 'These are all expensive.' She thought 'What's the lowest price.' And she tried to find the cheapest food but much to her surprise there was none.

The other person opposite to her was sitting silently, leaning against his left hand which was on the table. He was watching her expressions changing one after another. First it was angry, then shock, then confusion, and now disbelieve.

Takumi then finally decided to ask her, "Is something wrong?" Misaki looked up to him with an expressionless face, "You are asking if I am fine? God… How can I be fine, all the things here are freaking expensive. I mean one cup of tea is…is 1000 yen." Though she started this sentence in a calm tone but her tone became high as she proceeds with her sentence. But Takumi burst into laughter hearing her thoughts and it grew her anger. "Why are you laughing?" she said as she stood up and slammed her both hands on the table. Takumi fought the urge to laugh and stooped. "You don't need to think about money. It's my treat after all." said Takumi.

Misaki looked at him for some seconds and the sat on her chair. She took the menu again and started searching something cheap again. Takumi on the other hand was expecting some protests but since it didn't come he decided to tease her more.

"Are you okay now?"

Misaki leaned on the back of her chair eyes still on the menu, "Yeah. I just came to a conclusion."

Takumi grinned, "Me too."

Misaki looked up to him and asked, "And what is that?"

Takumi stood a little and came closer to the table with his chair. "Ladies first."

"My conclusion is you are a spoiled brat who loves wasting money." Answered Misaki in an emotionless tone. Takumi again laughed to hear her description about him. "And my conclusion is that I am taking a great risk."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "And that is?" she asked.

Takumi moved this left index finger like telling her to come closer. Misaki obeyed and came closer. "My risk is that I am marrying a violent, unpredictable, and cute woman." It took her a full minute to understand what he had said. But soon she realized that it was told to her indirectly. Her face became red from both anger and embarrassment and she shot a glare to Takumi. 'Oh no. Wrong move Takumi' his mind said. But fortune was with him and the waitress came in to take their order.

"Sir what would you like to order?" she asked. Takumi looked at Misaki and told her to order first. Misaki took a deep breath, "I would like to order a cup of tea." The waitress noted it on her diary and moved her attention to Takumi. Takumi smiled sweetly at Misaki- which made her blush- and then looked at waitress who was also blushing although the previous wasn't for her, "I would like to order same as her." The waitress came out of her shock by his voice. "Uh... t-that's all?" she asked. Takumi nodded and gave her the menu. The waitress took the menu from him, making skin contact with him more than necessary which made Misaki to roll her eyes.

After the waitress was gone no one spoke a word. They both knew that they have to talk something serious. Soon the tea was served. After some time Misaki spoke, "Let's come to the point." And Takumi nodded.

"I am currently in Hakuo University Law section-" Misaki was cut by Takumi, "I already know that." Misaki took a sip from her cup, "How? I don't remember saying that to you?" Takumi shrugged. "I found out." Misaki again rolled her eyes. Takumi completed his sentence, "From my men." But he was surprised Misaki didn't react as he predicted. He looked at Misaki and she was calm. "Don't worry I kind of already suspected that." Takumi let out breath of relieve hearing that.

"But I want to tell you that I know a little about your childhood and past." said Misaki. Of course she didn't want to hide anything from him. "I see. I also kind of suspected that. It was Satsuki, right?" Misaki gave a small nod to him."Please don't-" she was again cut by Takumi. "It's okay. I won't tell anything to her." He answered even before asking him the question. "And I think we should know about each other." Takumi again spoke. Misaki smiled and again nodded. "So you heard that I was the ill-" this time Misaki cut him. "Let's not talk about this."

'This lady is really interesting and caring. I can see why the kids chose her to be their mother' thought Takumi. "So what are your conditions?" he asked finally. Though he didn't want to talk about this but he knew that they have to talk about this.

Misaki took a deep breath and then sighed. "Look, first things fast, I am a student. So I want to continue my studies. But I know the reason for our marriage, so I want to give them time as much as possible so I am thinking that I will transfer into morning shift." She finally stopped and looked at Takumi who was drinking his tea calmly. He looked at Misaki and spoke, "What about your job then?" Misaki thought for a moment before answering, "I think I have to quit it."

A few moments passed and no one uttered a word. Takumi was first who broke the silence. "I don't think you have to quit this job." He said looking outside the window. Misaki looked up, "What do you mean?" she asked confused. Takumi looked at her. "I have seen that the kids there like you very much. I will feel bad if I made you quit for my benefit. The kids won't like it too. So in my opinion you continue this job. You don't have classes every day, do you?" Misaki shook her head. "Then go to the school on these days with the kids. Then nobody will be upset. As for studies, they come first. So you have to continue it" He stopped. Misaki nodded and looked away. 'There's no doubt he is great businessman. I can understand from his words.' thought Misaki.

Takumi grinned. "I am amazing. Right?" Misaki looked back at him. "No!" she shouted, "There's nothing to be proud of." she said. Takumi just chuckled. 'Silly girl'. "Next" he asked. "I don't want it to be grand marriage ceremony." she said. "Why?" he asked. Misaki took a sip from her tea, "That's because it will create a mess and considering Meichi's condition we shouldn't stress her." she said. "I understand but don't girls have their own planning how they will marry." said Takumi. Misaki looked outside of the window and said, "Well, yes they have but I am not like them. In this Earth marriage was the last thing I wanted to do." Takumi smiled and nodded while saying, "Me too." Misaki chuckled and said, "Then that means we are on the same boat." Takumi again smiled and nodded. "Yeah"

They both finished their tea which was already cold. "Okay, both your requests are accepted." Suddenly Takumi said out of nowhere. Misaki looked up, "Wait…. I am not finished." She told Takumi whose jaw literally dropped hearing this. "The last thing is I don't want to change my surname." but Takumi pouted like a kid. "Why?" he asked.

Misaki matched his tune and copied him, "Why?"

Takumi put his fingers on his mouth to restrain himself from laughing. "You idiot, 'Walker' is a big surname. If I suddenly become a Walker then how our marriage will be a secret, huh? It will eventually leak out" Misaki tried to lecture him. "According to the law I'll be a Walker but to the world I'll be Ayuzawa. Of course there are exceptions. Our parents, close friends and some other people will know about it. I am fine as long as it doesn't leak in my University." She said in one breath. 'Because they will think that I seduced their prince charming' she added in her mind.

Takumi folded his hands over his chest and nodded, "Okay. This is also accepted. Is there anything more?" He asked impatiently.

Misaki shook her head slowly. Takumi looked up and sighed, "Phew…. Thank God it ended."

"Hey, what does that mean?" but her question was ignored as he stood up. "Let me escort you to your home my lady" he said seductively and bowed. Not to mention he got the expression he wanted. Misaki blushed at his words. She also stood up and said, "Mr. Walker please drop that." Takumi chuckled, "Still Mr. Walker, you should call me by my name" he said. Misaki's blush deepened at the mention of his name. "I-I mean….i-it will eh... t-take s-some… time" she stuttered and she saw Takumi smirking.

Soon they paid their bill and got in the car. No one spoke a word except Misaki kept lecturing him not to waste money.

They stopped in front of their house. Misaki looked to him and said "Look, my dad already knows about this so you don't need to act or anything. But I request you to keep your mouth shut and don't speak more that necessary. Understand?" Takumi got off the car and opened the door of Misaki's side. When she got out he saluted and said, "Yes maam."

Misaki just sighed. 'Man this is going to be hard' she thought.

**A/N:- Yay! My exams are done. Thanks for waiting. School starts from January so I will update the next chap soon.I am really sorry if there are some errors. Though I tried to avoid them.**

**And I made their marriage secret because I can't make Takumi kiss on her lips. I mean not now… It should be more romantic. :p **

**A special thanks to- StarElsie, chloe walker, Starfire95, Megica Ring, Tsuray, AnimeBestie, Louiseramz, shannonjacob21, Rebekah, Lilmontina, Alexis and four guests. **

**Thanks for reading too…**

**Bye….. **


	9. Chapter 9 :- Friends! Troublesome

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 9:- Friends! Troublesome.**

Misaki stood at her own doorbell thinking she should ring it or not. She looked at her behind to see Takumi grinning like an idiot. 'Somehow he seems excited about it.' she thought.

Misaki rang the doorbell. From the other side of the door they heard a female voice saying "Coming." After some waiting the door opened revealing Suzuna. Takumi's eyes literally widened to see how much alike they looked.

"Oh! Its sis." she said in her usual emotionless voice. Then she looked at Takumi from top to bottom. "Aah! You must be her fiancée." She said. Misaki blushed a little hearing her sister's words. "Hey! He is not" she tried to protest which was ignored by those two. Takumi -who was also ignoring all Misaki's protests- bowed a little and said, "Yes I am." But as soon as Takumi said that Misaki said impatiently, "No you aren't." and they started arguing like kids.

"Hey! Why don't we go in and complete our arguing inside" Suzuna suddenly advised which made them stop arguing. Takumi looked at her and nodded. "That's a good idea." Misaki just stood there while those two went inside the house.

Suzuna went in first. Takumi followed her and behind him was Misaki.

Suzuna went to call their father. Soon Sakuya came from the kitchen wearing an apron. Takumi again bowed after seeing him and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Usui Takumi Walker-" But much to his surprise Sakuya chuckled and slapped Takumi's shoulder playfully. "Don't need to be formal son." he said.

Takumi was kind of surprised but he straightened up. After seeing Takumi Sakuya put a finger on his chin like he was in deep thought. He examined Takumi carefully and their faces were just inches apart.

Takumi slowly swallowed and looked at Misaki who was standing beside Sakuya. Misaki looked at him and giggled softly understanding his uneasiness. She looked at Sakuya and elbowed him. "Dad what are you doing?" she whispered in Sakuya's ear. Hearing his daughter's statement Sakuya backed a little and said to Takumi, "You really are handsome" and gave him a smile before going back to the kitchen. Takumi blinked and then looked down. Misaki could bet that there was pink hue on his cheeks. She giggled and it caught Takumi's attention. He looked at her. Misaki on the other hand stopped her laughter and told him to come inside.

They both went inside. Sakuya was undoing his apron and Suzuna was sitting on the floor and reading a magazine. Sakuya saw the two standing. He looked at them and said, "Ah! Usui-kun this house is a little small so we have to sit on the floor. I guess." Takumi shook his head, "No, it's okay." he said and they four sat on the floor. There was small table between them.

When they were finished with their sitting arrangements Suzuna looked up from the magazine she was reading. She said to Misaki, "So sis I am guessing you accepted his offer." Misaki also looked at her (She was looking down all the time) and nodded slightly. "Good then when are you going to marry?" Suzuna asked to the two of them.

This question startled Misaki. "I…haven't thought about it." she answered hesitantly. "You two should think about it." advised Sakuya. Takumi and Misaki looked at each other and they told them everything about their conditions.

After hearing them Sakuya nodded. "Girls, can you two go in any other room?" Sakuya asked his two daughters. Suzuna nodded but Misaki shook her head, "If you have something to talk then say in front of me." she said stubbornly. Sakuya sighed and looked at Suzuna who understood the signal. She stood up and went behind Misaki. Suzuna kind of dragged Misaki out of the room. "Hey… Suzuna stop it." Misaki said while struggling. But at last Misaki gave in and outside of the room like a good girl.

After they went out, Sakuya began, "You know Usui-kun she is my life and I am giving her in your hands." Takumi on the other hand nodded, "Don't worry Sakuya-san I promise to take care of her." he assured Sakuya who gave a smile in return. "I heard that you have two kids." Sakuya suddenly said out of nowhere after some time. Takumi again only nodded. Sakuya again smiled, "I would like to see my grandchildren." he said excitedly. Hearing him Takumi smiled for the first time, "Yeah sure." Again silence fell upon them but Takumi broke it soon, "Don't you want to know about my past?" he asked Sakuya who just shook his head while saying, "No, there's no need. I believe my daughter. If she has chosen you then there's no need." Then both of them nodded at each other and looked at the locked door. "Our conversation is finished. You two may come inside." Sakuya said loudly to catch the attention of his daughters who were standing outside the door.

Suzuna may have dragged Misaki out of the room but two sisters were standing outside the room hearing their conversation. When their father called him both the sisters looked at each other and sighed. Suzuna opened the door and went inside. Behind her was Misaki. They sat on their previous position.

"If you guys wanted to talk about this you could have said it in front of us." Misaki said as she sat beside Takumi. Sakuya rolled his eyes and lectured his daughters. "You two shouldn't hear others talking, you know." he said. When the father and the daughter were busy lecturing each other Takumi cleared his throat to let them know that he was still there. "Um… I think I should be going then." Takumi said to them when they looked at him. Sakuya opened his mouth to say something but Misaki was faster. "No. If you are here already then do the dinner here and besides you haven't eaten anything in lunch." Misaki said. Seeing her concern Sakuya smiled. "I see. So sis is already worrying about her fiancée." Suzuna teased them which of course made Misaki blush and Takumi grin.

Sakuya went in the Kitchen and prepared the dinner while everybody talked about random things which mainly consist Misaki's childhood.

They had a peaceful dinner and Sakuya packed some food for the kids. Soon they bid goodbyes and with an argue it was decided that Misaki will led him to road. Not to mention Takumi was more than enjoying the situation which was embarrassing to Misaki.

"So are you going to hospital tomorrow?" asked Takumi as they stopped in the front door.

"Yeah I will." she answered.

"Do you have anything else to do?" he again asked. Misaki thought for a moment before nodding, "I have to go to the principle and then I have to explain the whole situation." she answered.

"But why do you ask?" Misaki asked him. Takumi let out a breath and answered, "I have to tell some of my friends and I know them. If they hear about you, they will surely come to hospital. That's why I am asking."

"I see." Misaki nodded and smiled at him. Takumi also smiled. "Bye then." he said as he went in his car. "I will see you tomorrow" he said to Misaki -who smiled and waved at him- before he drove off.

When he was gone Misaki let out a long breath. She looked at the sky. 'Today was a long day.' she thought, 'But tomorrow will be longer'

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at principal's office <strong>

"I see Ayuzawa-san, so many things have happened" said the aged principal as he leaned at the back of his chair. "Mr. Walker called me and told me about your answer. So when are you two going to marry?"He asked.

Misaki sighed and looked up and shook her head, "No, Sir we haven't thought about it." She thought about a moment before continuing, "Sir, actually I want to say is-" But he completed the sentences for her, "I can't work regularly. Right?" he asked.

Misaki slowly nodded, "Yeah." The principle chuckled. "Okay. You are allowed to but you are not allowed to slack off." He said jokingly. But Misaki being Misaki she took everything seriously. "Of course sir, I won't slack off. I promise." she said seriously but the principal laughed. "Ayuzawa-san, don't take it seriously." he said.

"Didn't looked like it though." Misaki mumbled. "Did you say anything Miss Ayuzawa?" the principal asked Misaki since he didn't hear what she said. "No...No nothing." she quickly denied. "I should be going then." she said as she got up. "Okay. Contact me before you join." he said also standing up. Misaki nodded and shaked her hands with him. "Of course, Sir." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>In the hospital<strong>

Misaki went in the hospital thinking what she will say after seeing 'that' person. Soon she came in the hallway of Meichi's room but her foots stopped to see some unknown people there. She also saw a knowing small blonde figure that came running to her as soon as she went there.

"Hi!" Taichi said enthusiast to her. Misaki sat on her knees to match his height. "Hi." she said to the kid. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine." He answered with his cheerful voice. "Friend, meet them." he said pointing at the group behind him. Misaki got up and bowed a little to show her gratitude. There were two girls and two boys.

One of the girls came to her and shaked hands with Misaki. "Hi! My name is Igarashi Chiyo." she introduced herself. "And this is my husband Igarashi Tora." she said pointing at the man beside her. "Hi! I am Hanazono Sakura." This time the other girl introduced. "And this is my boyfriend Sakurai Kuuga" The two said boys were shaked hands with Misaki one by one. "I…I am Ayuzawa Misaki. Nice to meet you." Misaki introduced. The girl named Sakura came forward and pinched Misaki's cheeks, "You are so cute." She said cheerfully. "Stop that, Sakura." Chiyo ordered. Sakura pouted like a child to hear her order, "But she is soooo cute. I can't help it." Taichi giggled to hear them.

"Are you guys bullying my fiancée?" came a husky voice from behind Misaki which made her turn to see the owner of that voice although she knew who it was. Takumi came beside her, hands in pocket. Chiyo chuckled. "So you are really serious about it." Said the man named Tora which made Takumi to roll his eyes. Tora smirked and moved his gaze to Misaki. "By the way we are you soon to be husbands friends." he said. "Although he doesn't think of us as one." Kuuga quickly added looking at Takumi. 'Somehow the atmosphere is getting a little tensed' thought Misaki when no one said a word. Suddenly Sakura let out a long breath. "Guys, don't start the third world war here." she said jokingly.

Taichi was standing in front of Misaki all the time. He pulled Takumi's sleeves to catch his attention. Takumi looked at him with a questioning look. "Daddy when can we go in?" he asked. Takumi just smiled and carried him. "We can go in." he answered his son. "You guys go and see her." he said to his friends. They all nodded. Kugga took Taichi from Takumi and they went in leaving Takumi and Misaki alone.

"So how did this happen?" Misaki asked. Takumi understanding her question shook his head. "Don't ask me." he said.

* * *

><p><em>Takumi went in his house. Satsuki came to him with a glass of water as soon as she saw him. Takumi took the glass and drank the water. He looked at Satsuki and said, "she agreed." He gave her a smile. Satsuki also couldn't help but to smile. "Thank God." she mumbled. Takumi returned her the glass. "Did you told everything to her?" he asked Satsuki and she understood what he meant. Satsuki shook her head. "Nope. I don't know everything. I told her as much I knew." she said to Takumi who her that it was okay and she can go.<em>

_Takumi took a bath and then went to his son's room. He kissed Taichis forehead. "You guys are going to have a mom soon." he whispered to him. Taichi jerked up hearing that, "Really!" he said in disbelieve. Takumi chuckled and ruffled his hair, "You naughty boy, why didn't you sleep?" he asked. "I was waiting for you." Taichi answered. _

"_So she agreed?" he asked impatiently. Takumi nodded. "How can anyone ignore your wish?" he said to him. "What about you?" Taichi asked. Takumi pretended like he was in a great thought. "Me?" he looked at Taichi and gave him a smile, "Your wish is my command." He said. Taichi smiled showing his little teeth and hugged his father. "I love you daddy." He said. Takumi just laughed and said, "Me too." _

_He made him sleep and then went to his study. He dialed a number and pressed the call button. A person answered after the fifth call._

"_Yo Takumi! How did you remember me at this hour?" asked the person._

"_Tora, I am getting married." _

"_What?" said the person who was none other than Igarashi Tora in disbelieve. "You didn't mean that."_

"_Yes I meant it." Takumi answered flatly._

"_You are getting married!" he said out loud._

"_You just repeated my words." Takumi said._

"_What?" came a female's voice from the other side. "Give me the phone" said the female. "No." replied Tora. And those two stated fighting over the phone. Takumi could hear some pillow throwing and then finally the female voice answered the phone._

"_Takumi, you are getting married?" she asked._

"_You guys repeated my words twice." He said flatly._

"_But with whom?" she asked._

_Takumi told them everything in summary._

"_You are saying princess and champ asked you do it. Right?" she again asked._

"_Yes Chiyo."_

"_Okay we are going to the hospital tomorrow to see princess and your soon to be wife and we will take Kuuga and Sakura with us." She said in one breath._

"_No wait-" but Chiyo cut the phone, "There is no need." He said to himself._

* * *

><p>"I see." said Misaki and they went in the cabin.<p>

Meichi was sitting on the bed and there were many chocolates in her hand. "Friend you agreed!" she said excitedly as soon as she saw Misaki who just smiled.

"You two took your time." Said Kuuga to Takumi. But Sakura elbowed him to shut up.

"So when you two are going to marry?" asked Chiyo.

Takumi looked at Misaki and answered, "We haven't thought about it."

"What!" all of them said in unison with the kids. "You haven't thought about it." Said Sakura in disbelieve.

Suddenly an idea came in Sakura's mind. She Looked at the kids, "Guys, What do you say? When they should get married?" she asked.

The two thought for a moment and looked at each other and then smiled. "Tomorrow." they said in unison. Misaki and Takumi's jaw dropped. Kuuga clapped to catch everyone's attention, "Fine then. They are going to marry tomorrow." he announced.

"But that's impossible. There are many works." Takumi tried to deny.

"Leave them to me. I will arrange a lawyer and the papers." said Tora.

Takumi and Misaki both tried to deny but failed badly. They looked at each other, "Fine then." They said in unison.

"Yes!" all of them said in unison.

'They are troublesome.' thought both Misaki and Takumi as they saw the others to talk about the next day excitedly.

**So guys, Happy 10 th chapter is coming. I put the wedding part in that chapter. Tell me if you liked this chap or not? And also you guys can always suggest me anything.**

**Thanks foe the reviews. They never fails to make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Bye**…..


	10. Chapter 95:- A evening in park (Extra)

**Friends, this is not Chapter 10. It's an extra. I was going to sleep and I had this idea. So I wrote it although I don't know if it's good enough. But I had to write it. **

**So, here with the story….. **

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 9.5:- A evening in the park.**

"I can't believe my own father drove me out from my own house!" Misaki shouted while walking in a park. On the opposite Takumi was sitting on a bench as he looked at Misaki who was angry; real angry. His eyes followed her walking figure and his head moved like he was watching a tennis match.

Well, they were in a park. A while ago, they both were kicked out of Sakuya's house because they (Sakuya, Suzuna, Tora, Chiyo, Sakura and Kuuga along with Taichi) were talking about something which both Misaki and Takumi shouldn't hear (in their opinion). That's how both of them ended here; in a park.

"I can't hear! What the hell are they talking about?!" she shouted. She was doing this for quite a while.

Takumi sighed and stood up. He caught her wrist which caused her to stop.

"Now, Sit here." he said as he forced Misaki to sit beside him on the bench. "Calm down." he said to Misaki in a soothing voice.

Misaki sighed. "It's just that today is my last day staying here and here I am sitting on a bench in a park." she said in a low voice and then chuckled. Takumi smiled a small one. "It's not like you are going for forever." Misaki looked at him and he looked at Misaki too. "You can always come here anytime you want. I will never say no. After all I owe you a lot." Takumi said like he was talking to his daughter.

"Owe…you?" Misaki asked in confusion. Takumi nodded still looking at her, "Yeah, you agreed to my stupid request." he said seriously but Misaki chuckled and shook her head. "No, it was fully my decision."

"So, if we met in a completely different situation, I mean if the circumstances were different, would still take my offer?" asked Takumi diverting her attention from the topic they were discussing previously.

Misaki looked at sky and thought for a moment. "Well, it depends." She answered.

"On what?" he pressed.

"Um… because-" she looked at him "-you are a very dangerous person." She said pointing her index finger at him which led Takumi to burst into laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" she asked. "Are you making fun of me?" Her face was flushed.

Takumi shook her head. "Well...how?" he asked between his laughter. Then his face suddenly turned serious and he inched closer to Misaki and she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Is it because of my looks?" he asked in a seductive low voice.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat at their sudden closness and now she was blushing madly unable to utter any word.

Takumi again chuckled. He pulled away and laughed loudly. Misaki on the other hand was feeling like an idiot then. Her forgotten anger grew again. "You are making fun of me." she said in gritted teeth. Hearing her words Takumi stopped his laughter and slowly looked at Misaki. Misaki grabbed his collar. "I will kill you!" she shouted and started beating on his chest repeatedly. "Hey! Stop that!" he said as he tried to block her hands.

He caught her hands suddenly causing Misaki to realize how close they were. If Misaki go any further she will land on his lap. They both stopped. Their eyes met and for the first time Misaki realized how beautiful were those emerald ones.

Takumi was also caught off guard. His eyes stopped in front of those big amber eyes. Their heart beat sped up as they both were getting absorbed in each other's eyes.

Moments passed and no one said a word. They just stared at each other. Suddenly Misaki's phone ringed causing them to come to real world. Takumi let go of her hands he was holding all along and as soon as he did that Misaki quickly pulled away her hands. They both went to their respective positions they were in before their small moment.

Misaki looked at the caller id and it was her dad. She pressed the green button. "Um… yes?" she asked.

"Misaki you shouldn't be outside at this hour? It's dangerous." he said in a tone like he was dead worried about her.

And all those anger came to her again. "Oh yeah! How could you say that when you are one who kicked me out!" she shouted through the phone.

"Okay okay. Now please Takumi-kun is with you, right? You wouldn't like a husband who has a hearing problem? Would you?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" she again shouted and cut the phone.

Misaki let out a breath she was holding. She stood up. "I guess….I should be….going then." She said awkwardly to Takumi while trying hard not to look in his eyes. It was awkward for her after all that.

Takumi also stood up, "Let me take you there." He said. He gave her his hand. Misaki seeing it looked up at him like asking what it was.

"Well, don't be shocked." He said. After a little thought Misaki slowly took his awaited hand.

Takumi smiled his perfect smile; not a wicked one but a contented one and they started walking hand in hand.

Misaki was looking low all the time. Her heart was beating so fast. It was the first time she walked with someone hand in hand who wasn't her father.

Takumi squeezed her hand a little and Misaki looked up to see his smile and soft eyes which practically melted her heart. She couldn't stop the heat that was climbing up to her cheek along with her neck and ear.

Seeing her blushing madly Takumi leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't be embarrassed. After all, I'll be your husband from tomorrow. Mrs. Usui Takumi Walker and who knows what happens then?" in a very low voice. Gosse bumps appeared on her skin as she blushed more at his words.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked. 'Close…so close' her mind repeatedly shouted. "Are you thinking of…. Naughty Ayuzawa~" he teased in a mocking tone.

"Shut up! You pervert!" shouted Misaki at top of her lungs and they again started walking to her house hand in hand.

**So, how was it? Tell me.**

**Some replies to the reviews-**

**Guest 1- I know its hard to marry in 3 days but its just fun that way. But its impossible in real world but its fanfiction, right? Everything is possible here. **

**StarElise- Thanks for liking.**

**Maixaruforever 159- I will continue the story soon. I will update the 10th chap as soon as possible.**

**Starfire95- I will try my best to put some funny moments.**

**Bipsbip- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this extra.**

**Shannonjcob21- I thought about you request and when I thought about it, it felt good. So I am adding it to the next chap.**

**Magica Ring- Of course you are invited! How could I forget about my sis who helped me a lot. Actually everyone here is invited, you know. My first attempt to write something romantic, hope you liked it.**

**Ramona- Yep. I took the princess and champ idea from that movie. It is one of my favorite movie. The kids there are also adorable.**

**Sweet strawberry me- What do you mean by realistic? If you mean that friends are troublesome then i agree with you cause my friends (from school) are really troublesome. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Bye….**


	11. Chapter 10:- Wedding (part I)

**I own nothing.**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 10:- Wedding (Part I)**

"Dad, care to tell me what was going on here?" asked Misaki calmly to Sakuya. They all had their dinner sometime ago with all those guests and they just went home.

Sakuya looked at his daughter like he doesn't even know what was going on.

Misaki shot him a cold glare. "Don't give me that look!" she shouted.

Sakuya gulped hard. "No…um… n-nothing" he denied as he went to the kitchen hurriedly. Misaki was going to stop him but before she could do so Suzuna suddenly appeared in front her out of nowhere.

"Sis, let's go upstairs" she suggested as she grabbed her arm.

"But-" Misaki tried to stop her but Suzuna cut her, "No, buts. We don't have time sis. We need to pack your things too." She said in her usual emotionless tone but there was a little excitement hidden her voice.

The both sisters started packing all Misaki's clothes. While packing the clothes Suzuna questioned her suddenly.

"Sis, are you happy-" Misaki looked at her sister, "-I mean, with all of this." Suzuna completed her question.

Misaki smiled at her sister, "You know, sometimes happiness grows bigger when it is shared. If only one decision of mine change things like this then why not? As long as all of you are happy I am happy."

Suzuna also smiled a little. Somehow she felt relieved at her words.

"But there is a problem." said Misaki which caught Suzuna's attention. "I don't know if I can be a good mother."

"That's not a problem." Misaki looked at her confusedly after hearing Suzuna's answer.

"Today I met with one of them and he is just like you said. When I talked and played with him I understood he already considers you as his mother." She said to Misaki while packing then she looked at Misaki. "Sis, you don't need to try to be their mother because you are already a mother to them."

Misaki smiled a little and sat on her bed. Suzuna also sat beside her as she was finished with the packing.

"And then there's my brother-in-law. How can you not be happy when you have such a good looking husband?" Suzuna teased and Misaki's answer was told by her blush. "No there's isn't such a thing." Misaki protested but the blush on her face told some other things.

"But today you two came home hand in hand." Suzuna asked. Although she knew her sister liked him but it was always so fun to tease her.

The moments in the park came in her mind as she her blush deepened.

"No…no.. i-its not w-what you t-think..its…its j-just…that-" Misaki tried to deny but Suzuna cut her.

"I will miss you." Suzuna said.

She hugged Misaki and Misaki hugged her back, "Me too."

Sakuya was watching all of this from outside of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

**6:30 am**

Misaki woke up at her usual time but there was something unusual going on in the house. She smelled something fishy….

Misaki went to kitchen and she was greeted by both Suzuna and Sakuya.

"Dad, today I have to go to the hospital now you know-" she said while sitting on her chair but Sakuya interrupted her.

"No! I mean you can't dear. Um… Yesterday Takumi-kun said he will take Meichi home alone and we can go to his home after that." Sakuya said in one breath.

"Did he? Really but he didn't tell me anything." Misaki asked and shot him a glare. "Are you trying to hide something from me." Misaki asked in a cold voice.

'This is getting too difficult.' Sakuya thought and looked at his younger daughter. 'Help me!' he asked his daughter mentally.

Suzuna understood what her father said and answered, 'This is the last time.' in her mind.

Suzuna looked at Misaki. "Sis, there is still some things we need pack and go easy on dad." she said to Misaki divert her attention. Misaki got up and went with Suzuna without asking any more questions. Suzuna went behind her and she winked at Sakuya which wasn't noticed by Misaki.

When they went out Sakuya sighed and he couldn't help but to smile thinking all the surprises they had planned for them.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 am<strong>

Everyone was ready to go. Misaki wore a pair of white jeans and a striped shirt and everyone else were also wearing simple cloths.

When Misaki came downstairs with her bags, she noticed her father was carrying a side bag. Misaki's eyebrows twitched and she reached a conclusion, 'There is something going on. Something they want to hide.'

"Are you ready?" asked Sakuya to Misaki who merely gave a nod in answer.

When Misaki got out she noticed a taxi was waiting at their door. She looked at Sakuya and asked, "Dad, you sure he told you to go to his house." Sakuya shrugged. "Well yes. Don't you believe your father?" he said. "No, I didn't say that. It's just based on how much I have known him he usually sends a driver to pick up. That's it." She quickly responded and went in the taxi.

Sakuya just smiled. He went in and sat on the front seat. Suzuna sat beside her sister and they drove off.

Misaki was busy watching the neighborhood when they suddenly took a right turn instead of left. "Hey we are going on a wrong way. The house is in the left. Hey Mister, are you listening to me?" she said to the taxi driver. Before this could get any worse Suzuna spoke, "Sis, this is another way. The other way is blocked so we had to take this route."

Misaki stopped accusing but they were going on a full different route. The place and route was unknown to her. If she was alone by then the driver should be dead but that was not the case then. She was with her family so Misaki was more worried about her family than herself.

'Are we going to any other place?' she asked herself in her mind. But before she could take any actions suddenly the taxi stopped and Sakuya and Suzuna got off. Misaki also got off and her eyes widened to see the place.

They were in a church! A church!

"D-dad what are we doing here?" she tried asking her father who just smiled. Even Suzuna who barely showed any emotions was also smiling. Misaki wanted to say something but suddenly someone back hugged her causing her to jump in surprise.

"S-Sakura?" she asked and was answered by her giggle. She turned back and saw that she was dressed beautifully.

She was wearing a baby pink dress which hugged her figure perfectly. It was strapless and it reached all down to her toe. Her hair was curled and it was taken to one side. In her hand she was holding a purse which went good with her dress.

"You look beautiful." said Misaki in awe. "But why are you dressed up like this?" she asked her.

Sakura laughed to hear dumb question. "Well today is a special occasion. Misaki today is someone's weeding." she said excitedly.

"Who's?" Misaki asked and then she noticed the other three's eyes were at her. "Me?!" she exclaimed and all nodded. Misaki sighed and shook her head while saying, "You guys were all of this all along."

All of them laughed and shouted "Surprise!" Sakura grabbed Misaki's hand and said excitedly, "We need to change. Come. Suzuna, you too." The three of them ran in the church changing room actually most likely two of them. Misaki was dragged by them.

They went in the church hallway and took a turn which led them to bump into Takumi.

When he saw them he folded his arms over his chest. Sakura also did that. "This is not a joke." he said. "Who said it is a joke?" said Tora from behind as he came beside Takumi.

He was wearing a deep blue jeans and a white shirt with a black blazer. Chiyo was also there. She was wearing a black one strapped dress. Her blonde hair was curled and was put up in a bun. But some of the locks were left undone. She was also looking gorgeous.

"Hi Misaki." she greeted Misaki. Then she looked at Takumi, "We need to change her so you can go." She said and smiled at him. He sighed, "You didn't need to do this." He said. Misaki understood that he is as clueless as her. "Yes. There was no need." She agreed with him.

"Misaki you can agree with him after sometime but for now this is only the starting. We have many more surprises." Sakura half teased Misaki. She looked so excited that anyone could misunderstand that it was her weeding.

Chiyo, Sakura and Suzuna took Misaki with them and closed the door in front of the boys. Tora leaned in and whispered in Takumi's ear, "You know when you see your bride you will not regret it." Takumi smirked and went to the other changing room whistling.

* * *

><p>There he took a bath and by the time he came out his dress was ready. He looked at Kuuga who was sitting on the couch.<p>

"What did you guys planned?" he asked him. Kuuga looked up to him from his mobile and lazily answered, "Takumi I didn't know you were this dumb."

Takumi sighed. 'Today is going to be a hectic day.' He thought and decided to go with the flow.

* * *

><p>Misaki looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her. She turned and asked, "Am I look okay?"<p>

Everyone came into reality by her voice. "You are looking beautiful." everyone said in unison. Misaki blushed at the sudden admiration.

She was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. The gown was made from very smooth fabric and it was shining under light. There was slight curve at the upper part of the gown however it wasn't deep. The gown was strapless and in the back there was little cut. There was a big white flower made of the same fabric around her waist and there were two pearl chains around the waist. It made the gown look more gorgeous. Misaki had a slight make-up. They applied some mascara and a pink shade lipstick and a little lip-gloss. Her hair was curled and was neatly put up in a bun but they left some curls behind her left hair. And for the last touch she was wearing a veil which was attached with her bun.

Then there was a knock at the door and Sakuya came in. He was wearing formal clothes and a black tie. Then Misaki understood what was in that bag.

He looked at his daughter and his eyes widened. "Oh my, I didn't know my daughter is such a beauty! Surely Takumi-kun wouldn't be able to turn his gaze away from you." He said.

"Dad!" Misaki hissed. "We are waiting outside. Come when you are done." said Chiyo as they went out leaving the father and daughter.

Sakuya came forward and he pulled a box out from his pocket. He opened it and there was a chain. It had a silver heart shaped pendent hung with it. Sakuya took it and carefully hung it around the neck of his elder daughter. "It's your mother's. She wore it in our wedding and she wanted to give it to you at your wedding. So from now it's yours." He said to her. Misaki gave her father a big hug and he hugged her back.

"Ready?" Sakuya asked.

Misaki nodded as she gave him her hand.

* * *

><p>Takumi was waiting at the spot where their wedding was held. Well, it was his second time but this time there was something different. There was nervousness and anxiety in his mind. His heart was beating fast. He hasn't felt like this before.<p>

He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow. His hair was brushed backwards.

At the audience seat there were all his friends along with Suzuna. She was looking beautiful too. Then his eyes stopped at his two angles who were the main reason behind all this. Taichi was wearing a formal suite and his hair was also brushed backwards. He was looking like a little version of Takumi.

As for Meichi she was looking fresh after a long sleep. She was wearing a dress which was white but had a slight yellowish tint. Pleated bands of slight pink color were wrapped around the waist along with the hem. The sleeveless dress reached to her knee. Her hair was neatly combed and she was wearing a hair band.

Both of the kids were looking really cute.

When Takumi was in his world the door of the church opened and everyone's head turned into that direction. He looked at that direction too. He saw his father-in-law and behind her was Misaki. His breath literally stopped when he looked at her and she was looking really beautiful. Takumi's heart sped up more as they came forward. Suddenly Tora's advise came into his mind, _'When you will see your bride you will not regret it_.' A smile came to his lips as he remembered his words.

Misaki took deep breaths as she walked. She didn't want to trip so she was balancing herself in those hills. But everyone was looking at her so it was more difficult. Not to mention the guy who was standing in front of her was gazing at her with a smile. Although she hated to admit it but he was looking like a prince. Just a look at him made her more nervous.

Sakuya came at Takumi and the groom gave his hand. Sakuya smiled at Takumi and gave him his daughter's hand. "Take care of it" he said.

"I will." answered Takumi as he took her hand.

Sakuya went to take a seat as the bride and groom turned their attention to the priest.

While the priest was saying some quotes Takumi whispered, "You are looking really beautiful"

"Shut up." was the only response he heard from her. He chuckled.

"So, do you, Usui Takumi Walker, take Ayuzawa Misaki as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I, Usui Takumi Walker take Ayuzawa Misaki as my lawfully and wedded wife. I promise to love and cherish her forever in the good times or bad, until death does us apart." he took his vow.

"Do you, Ayuzawa Misaki, take Usui Takumi Walker as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest to Misaki.

"I, Ayuzawa Misaki take Usui Takumi Walker as my lawfully and wedded husband. I promise to love and cherish him forever in the good times or bad, until death does us apart." Misaki also took her vow.

"Now please bring the rings." The priest said.

Much to their surprise the little ones came with a tray which had the rings. Everyone with the priest smiled at the cute and adorable sight.

Takumi sat on his knees and took Misaki's ring which Taichi brought. He murmured a little thanks to him and stood up. He took Misaki's left hand and slips it onto her ring finger.

Her ring had a big diamond in the middle. The ring was in rose gold and the band had a curve around the diamond and the band was decorated with small diamonds.

Misaki then took Takumi's ring from Meichi and slipped it in Takumi's left index finger.

"So, in the front of God, I shall pronounce you as lawfully husband and wife." The priest finally announced.

They both turned to the audience seat and they all clapped for them. Suddenly Tora stopped everyone.

"Guys, there's still a thing left." He said loudly. "What about the kiss?" he asked them.

All of them cheered for them to kiss. Misaki blushed a little. Takumi looked at his friends and then Misaki. Suddenly he pulled her closer and kissed at her forehead.

Their friends were a little disappointed but they still clapped for them.

Both Takumi and Misaki knew that the path they were taking weren't easy. There were many difficulties in the path. Unconsciously they both held each other's hand tighter and then both felt it.

They looked at their joined hands and then at each other. Both Misaki and Takumi couldn't help but smile. After all they knew that they just have to hold each other's hand like that and they will overcome any difficulties.

**So how was it? It was part one. There is a part two. I will upload it later.**

**One thing, I don't have any ideas about English Wedding. I have read it in some fanfictions. That's all. So I don't know if there's some mistake. Please consider it.**

**If you guys would like to see Misaki's ring you can see it. I posted the link in my profile page.**

**Thanks for the reviews and leave a review for this chap too.**

**Thanks for reading….**

**See you soon….**


	12. Chapter 11:- Wedding (part II)

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 11:- Wedding (Part II)**

Soon the bride and groom came out from the church and they all stopped at the front loan of the church.

Kuuga looked at everyone, "We are going to take pictures." He said and before the main attraction of everyone could open their mouth, everyone left them and stood at their opposite. In kuuga's hand, he had a camera.

"I am not going to say anything." Takumi said sarcastically.

"Suits you." Kuuga and Tora replied quickly and everyone laughed.

When the new couple was ready, Kuuga counted, "One, two-" and both Misaki and Takumi smiled. Takumi put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. Misaki blushed a little. "-Three." Kuuga completed his counting and took the picture.

"Next is the new family." Sakura told and the kids ran to them. They both mentioned Misaki to sit on her knees. Misaki sat in front them.

"Can we call you mommy now?" Meichi asked sweetly and other's couldn't help but to smile too. Misaki smiled and nodded. The twins looked at each other and smiled showing their little teeth. "Mommy!" they both shouted and hugged Misaki. Misaki also hugged them back.

Click.

All of them looked at Kuuga who just took a picture. "Family moments." he said.

Misaki carried Meichi and Takumi took Taichi and they all smiled in front of the camera. Kuuga again took the picture.

They took many more pictures of the remaining couples and many group photos, also a photo where Sakuya carried his two grand-children.

Soon they went to the place where the cars were waiting. Before entering, Sakura opened her mouth, "Don't worry guys, there are more to come." Everyone looked at our newly wedded couple and they just sighed.

Suddenly the thought of her luggage came to Misaki's mind. "Um… do you guys know where my luggage is?" she asked them.

Chiyo looked at her, "Don't worry dear, Cedric picked it up." She said to her.

"Wait… don't tell me Satsuki and Cedric knew too?" Takumi asked and his all friend nodded.

"Everyone knew except you two." Tora said pointing at Misaki and Takumi. Soon realization hit Misaki and she asked, "Taichi and Meichi too?" She looked at the young ones who smiled and nodded. Kuuga looked at Misaki, "For your information, this two are the mastermind behind all this." he said.

Takumi looked at the young ones and folded his hands over his chest. "Oh really." He asked and the kid's smile widened as they hid behind Misaki. Misaki giggled at the sight and everyone else laughed.

Soon they all went inside the cars. The new family was in a car and the other's were in another car.

Takumi and Misaki sat side by side and the kids insisted on sitting on their lap. So Taichi was on Misaki's lap while the younger one was on Takumi's lap. After they drove off Takumi looked at the kids. "Guys why don't you guys try to sleep?" he said to them. The kids shook their heads in response. "Um… What is more to come? Can you please us?" This time Misaki asked them and they again shook their heads. They looked at Misaki and said in unison, "No cheating mommy."

Misaki sighed and looked outside of the window. Takumi also stop trying and looked outside of the window.

* * *

><p>After one hour they reached their destination; Takumi's house. They all got off the cars. The house looked same. 'Thank God, they didn't try to renovate my house' Takumi mentally thanked the god as they all proceed to go in.<p>

Tora rang the doorbell and Satsuki opened the door blocking everyone's view of the inside.

"Now my son and daughter should cover their eyes." Sakuya said as other's banded a black piece of cloth over their eyes. Then they all led them to the inside.

After reaching the inside, they all stopped and they undid the new couple's eyes at the same time.

Takumi and Misaki's jaw dropped to see the arrangements their friends had done for them.

The whole house was sparkling and it was lit in candle. By that time it was already dark at outside, so it was looking more beautiful. The shadowy room created a romantic and a mysterious mood. From the point they stood they could see the glass wall at the side of the pool and behind that glass it was decorated by many kind of lights. They all went out at the poolside. The tress at the poolside were decorated with beautiful lights and lanterns. On the other hand the pool was decorated with small lights floating over the water and there were also rose petals floating on the water.

Takumi and Misaki force to turn their attention from the beautiful scene to their friends who were standing behind them, grinning.

"So, guys there is still one thing left which is the cake." Sakura said before anyone could say anything like they didn't need to do this.

"Can we please have the cake now?" Tora shouted to give the signal. Soon Cedric came with a cake and knife. The cake was short two layered cake but it was more than enough for all of them.

Takumi and Misaki both decided not to say anything and they took the knife to cut the cake. Just when they were going to cut the cake Kuuga stopped them. He took a picture of the untouched vanilla cake and a picture of the couple holding the knife together. A blush was on Misaki's cheek all the time while on Takumi's face there was a grin.

The couple cut the cake and Misaki fed the first piece to the kids. Kuuga also took a picture of that. Misaki then fed Suzuna, Sakura and Chiyo and they also fed her back. Takumi also took a piece and then smirked.

He went to Misaki and held the cake in front of her mouth. Everyone cheered at the sight while Misaki blushed hard. She looked at Suzuna who winked at her mouthed her to eat it. Misaki slowly opened her mouth and took a little bite. She also had a piece in her hand so she held it front of Takumi. He grinned and ate the piece from her hand and Misaki could feel that he licked her hand. Her blush deepened as she fought the urge to yell at him.

Soon she wondered that Kuuga was taking all the pictures so why wasn't he taking this picture. She looked at him to see that Chiyo was recording it while smiling ear to ear.

"Nobody fed me." Tora said in a sad tone. Chiyo looked at him, "Aww" she said as she handed the camera to Kuuga and told him to continue recording. She took a piece and held it in front of Tora and just when he was going to eat it she pulled it from him. He pouted and everyone laughed. Then she seriously fed him. Sakura also fed Kuuga.

After that it was getting cold outside so everyone went inside. They took pictures of the decorated house and the pool and many more like Suzuna feeding the cake to the kids and Sakuya playing with them. They also gave some pieces to Satsuki and Cedric.

They all sat on the couch which was in middle of the living room. Some of them even sat on the floor. Satsuki also joined them and they all shared their stories like how Tora tripped on his first day at school and stories on how they all met in England. Suzuna also told some stories of her and Misaki's childhood. Sakuya and Satsuki on the other were telling the embarrassing parts which the young couples were skipping.

The house filled with laughter and they didn't realize when the clock hit eight.

"It's pretty late. We should have the dinner." Sakuya reminded everyone and they all nodded.

Soon dinner was served and everyone just dig in it. Misaki fed Meichi and Taichi was fed by Chiyo. All of them were hungry after laughing so hard and gossiping.

Soon they finished their dinner and after that all the girls washed the dishes but they didn't let Misaki do a thing as she was still wearing her wedding gown. After that they again gathered by the living room.

Then exchanged hugs and bid their good-byes there. Sakuya and Suzuna also wished them and then they all went on their different ways. Satsuki also went to her own room which was in small house outside the main house leaving the two of them alone.

As everyone went Takumi sighed; a long one. "Did you tell your family?" Misaki asked him and he nodded. "Did they agree?" she pressed. Takumi smiled and looked at her, "It was his great grand children's request, how couldn't they agree?" he answered.

"Now to speak of them-" Misaki's eyes searched for the kids since it was already their sleeping time. Soon her eyes fell on two sleeping figure on the couch. Takumi and Misaki both smiled and carried them to their room and put them on their bed. Misaki kissed on their foreheads. She was about to get up when she realized that Taichi was holding her hand tightly. She smiled at the sight. Takumi also smiled and helped her to loose his grip. He whispered to her, "Don't give them all your love at the first day. Leave something for tomorrow." Misaki chuckled to hear his words. Takumi told her to go and change and obeyed as she got up went to her new room.

Before going out she turned and asked, "Um…Can I use your room?"

Takumi chuckled and answered, "Of course, dear. After all now what's mine is yours and you have full authority on my house not to mention my room too."

Misaki blushed at his words and soon left the room. She went inside his bedroom for the first time and it felt strange really strange to her. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a desk in the left of the bed and on it there was a lamp-shade. At the front of the bed there was a big TV and in the wall behind the bed there was an AC.

'Wait… Where are my clothes?' she thought and went to the big wooden cupboard of him to search of her clothes. She slowly opened the cupboard and took a peek inside. She saw his clothes and she could see one her clothes. She let out a breath of relief and opened the door widely. Her clothes were folded neatly in one side. In the other side Takumi's clothes were kept.

She looked at her side and searched for something to wear. As she searched for clothes her eyes fell on something black. 'It's not mine.' she thought and she unfolded the cloth.

Her mouth opened and eyes opened to see the cloth. 'What's this?' her mind shouted. It was night gown, a transparent one; a sexy looking transparent one which showed too much skin. Soon her eyes fell on a note which was attached to the gown. She took the note and read it.

'_Hope you liked it. Good luck for your wedding night._

_H.S, A.S, I.C'_

"I don't believe them." She said to herself as she quickly crushed the paper and hid the gown in beneath of her clothes, carefully. "I am embarrassed just by looking at it. How could they think I'll wear it?" she said and it was then when realization hit her. It was her wedding night. Holy shit it was her wedding night.

Misaki heart began to speed up as she thought about it. 'No. Nothing will happen. By the way we didn't marry on normal circumstances.' she made her mind believe all that so she could calm down. She grabbed a simple top and her pajamas and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…..<strong>

Takumi looked at the sleeping face of his kids. They looked so peaceful and happy in their sleep and he knew who was behind all this, a certain girl named Ayuzawa Misaki, no named Usui Misaki Walker. He chuckled at his own thought.

He kissed the kids forehead and slowly got up and turned the lights off.

'Now to think of it I had so much fun today. I had one more surprise for her' he thought and went to his room but no one was there.

His eyes searched for her but then noticed the bathroom door was locked from inside. 'Must be in there.' he thought as went to the closet to find something to change.

He opened his closet and a bright smile came on his lips. His closet which was most likely empty until the previous day was now filled, filled with his clothes and her clothes. He took a shirt and his night pajamas and went to the other bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>Misaki on the other hand took a long warm bath to calm her mind. She carefully washed her face. She was wearing only her mother's pendent then. Unconsciously her left hand went to it, and she got lost in her own thought.<p>

She didn't know how long she slept. Suddenly her eyes opened when her back slipped from the back of bathtub. She soon got off and dried herself. She quickly changed into the clothes she had bought and put her damp hair on a bun.

She came out of the bathroom to see it was nearly 10:30 and wasn't still in the room. Then her eyes went to the mirror. 'I shouldn't waste my mother's gift.' She thought and tried to open it.

* * *

><p>Takumi went in the bathroom and decided to take a bath. He went in and thought of several ways to give her the surprise gift. He didn't realize when time passed as he was in deep thought about that woman.<p>

His thought stopped and he came to real world when he felt that the water was getting cold. He got off and quickly changed. He came out and went to his room to find Misaki struggling with her necklace.

"Is anything matter?" he asked which caused Misaki to jump in surprise and her hair to loose. She quickly turned her head to Takumi and her damp hair fell on her face. Takumi's eyes widened at sight when she brushed her hair and tucked in behind her ear and a drop of water fell from her hair through her cheeks.

"Don't pop out from nowhere!" she yelled at him as she turned her attention to the mirror again and continued her struggle.

Takumi looked away and took a long breath to calm his heartbeat. He swallowed the lump which was forming in his throat and causing problems to speak. When his heart beat came to normal he went to her and stood behind her.

Misaki could see his reflection on the mirror. How his damp blonde hair fell on his forehead, how beautiful his eyes were and the perfect shape of his face.

Takumi slowly touched her both hands to take them off from the necklace. Misaki's eyes widened when he brushed her damp hair to one side of her shoulder. Her heartbeat began to race. Takumi slowly took the lock of the necklace in his hand and tried to open it. But his eyes never left her. He could see her beautiful, large and innocent amber eyes through the mirror. After sometime Takumi whispered in her ear, "It's not opening". His warm breath fell on her neck and she shivered. "L-leave i-it." She stuttered and then Takumi moved his gaze from her eyes to her neck. He lowered his head and tried to open it again with his teeth.

Goose bumps appeared on her skin as she felt his breath at the nape of her neck and his teeth touching her skin slightly. Then he let go off her locket and then successfully opened it. Misaki felt a wave of relieve went through her. Takumi backed off a little and gave the necklace in her hands. Misaki murmured a little thanks before she kept it in it's box. Takumi smiled at her and to the bed and sat on it.

"Today was really tiring day." he said.

"Yeah" she answered slowly.

"Did you enjoy?" he again asked and Misaki nodded with a smile on her smile. "What about you?" she asked and Takumi nodded.

"I am sure your kids enjoyed it too." she said unconsciously and she saw Takumi to sigh and then in three huge steps, he was in front of her.

"You know, it's ours. Not my kids. It's our kids." He said and Misaki looked at him with a smile, "Yes, sorry about that. It will take some time to get used to." She said.

"So, which side are you taking?" she asked Takumi.

"Eh… are we already sleeping?" he asked her. "On a second thought not this fast." He said as took some steps forward with a smirk on his face. He took a step forward and Misaki took a step backward. This happened until her back pressed the wall and Takumi caged her in his arms.

He leaned in and Misaki shut her eyes tightly waiting for something to happen but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see Takumi standing there with smile of amusement on his face.

Misaki blushed hard out of her anger and embarrassment both. "I will kill you!" she shouted as she repeatedly beat on his arms, chest, everywhere but Takumi laughed like her beatings didn't hurt at all.

He caught her arms and pulled her to him causing her to fall on her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Now… wouldn't it be bad if you kill your husband on your wedding night?" He chuckled a little and continued, "I have a surprise for you." He let go off her and pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened the box and gave it to Misaki.

Misaki's eyes widened to see her first gift from her husband. It was a ladies wrist watch. The dial was small and was decorated with small diamonds. On the band, there were many butterflies designed on it in a messy order. Actually the butterflies were the band and in their wings they had bigger diamonds.

"It's beautiful." She said after examining the watch but Takumi smiled and said, "No, it's not beautiful." He took the watch and slipped it in her left wrist, "Now, it's beautiful." he said and kissed her hand. Misaki blushed a little.

Takumi bended a little, so that they were in the same eye level and said,

"Lost the energy to fight with me?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Misaki answered.

"Feeling tired." He asked and Misaki nodded.

"Should we sleep?" he again asked and Misaki again nodded.

"Which side will you like to take?" he pressed.

"Right." Misaki answered sleepily and yawned.

Takumi steadied himself and locked the door as Misaki put the watch in it's box carefully.

Soon they got on the bed. "Turning the lights off." He said before turning the lights off and they both drifted off to sleep soon.

* * *

><p>A phone came in Satsuki's mobile at midnight. She answered the call,<p>

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Is everything fine there?" an old man's voice came from the other side.

"Yes sir. Everyone enjoyed so much."

"Good, did they find out that I knew everything? And I told you go and tell her everything" he asked.

"No, Mr. Walker."

He sighed and asked, "Are they in love?"

Satsuki smiled to hear the old man's question. "No sir, not yet. But they are going to fall for each other soon." she said.

"I hope." He said and cut the phone.

Satsuki smiled at looked up, "I hope so too."

**This was wedding part II. Liked it?**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes.**

**Tsuray: Don't worry they will kiss but after some time. I just want it to be in a romantic way. After all, their first kiss in this story. :D **

**The other's, thanks for the reviews. They make my day. Hope you guys liked it. So far this is the longest chapter I have written,**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Bye… **


	13. Chapter 12:- Soul-mate

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 12:- Soul-mate.  
><strong>

Bright sunlight came in from the curtains which made Misaki stir a little in her sleep. She took a long breath and tried to sleep again… The brunette was still asleep but the other person was watching her to sleep. But much to his annoyance the alarm started to ring and his show of amusement turned her head at the left with a huff.

"Stupid alarm clock, where is that thing?" she murmured while her left hand went to search it and on the way it found Takumi's head which she thought was the cloak. She started to tap on his head in attempt to stop the alarm. "Stop." she said as she tapped harder but suddenly her hand stopped and rubbed his head slowly.

"Wait… it is so soft. An alarm clock shouldn't be this soft." She said to her and slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by two emerald eyes and a wicked smile and before she could say anything or retreat her hands Takumi's mouth opened, "Hmm…so you think my hair is soft." He said like a matter of fact and was rewarded by a throwing pillow. "Stop that alarm!" Misaki yelled at him as the pillow made contact with his face.

He chuckled. "It's not a clock. It's my phone." he said as his hands went to the night stand beside him and he stopped that alarm.

"It was beside you all the time why didn't you stop it?" she asked him with an angry tone as she got up. On the other hand Takumi again chuckled and answered, "Didn't have the time. I was busy watching you." With a smile and he was again rewarded with a throwing pillow and Misaki's yelling, "Pervert". As soon as she said those words she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Takumi laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment." he shouted, loud enough for Misaki to hear and covered himself with the blankets.

Time skip…..

After a warm bath Misaki came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white top and three quarter jeans. She saw Takumi still asleep on the bed.

Misaki sighed. 'Maybe I should let him sleep for a little longer' she thought as she went out in the Kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

When Misaki reached the kitchen, she found that Satsuki was already there.

"Good morning." Satsuki greeted Misaki in her usual cheerful voice.

"G-Good morning."

"Surprised to see me, I guess." Satsuki asked and Misaki nodded.

Satsuki smiled at her. "I have spare keys." She answered while handing Misaki a cup of coffee.

"Well, you shouldn't be up now." Satsuki looked at Misaki "You should have slept more" she told Misaki. Misaki took a sip from the coffee and answered, "Don't worry, Satsuki-san. By the way I have classes today."

Satsuki smiled and handed Misaki another cup of coffee. Misaki took it and looked up to Satsuki for an explanation. Satsuki chuckled. "It's for your husband." she explained. Misaki slowly shook her head while saying, "No. He is still sleeping." Satsuki's eyes widened at her comment and she face palmed. "Don't tell me, you abandoned your poor husband on bed." she said dramatically, in a voice filled with sympathy for Takumi and before this could get worse than this Misaki opened her mouth, "O-On a second thought, I should wake him up." she said to herself and went to his no their bedroom.

Misaki stood in front of the bed with the coffee in her hand,

"Hey, you wake up." She said in a emotionless tone.

No response

"Don't you dare to sleep after waking me up!" she threatened him.

Still no response.

"I will pour cold water on you."

…..

"I swear I will! Mr. Usui Takumi Walker." She said in greeted teeth.

And when Misaki was seriously going to pour water on him, Takumi sat up and stretched his hands over his head. Then he slowly looked at Misaki who was already looking annoyed. She had a cup of coffee in her left hand and a glass of water in her other.

"Wow! What a view! I have my wife waking me up in the sweetest way." he said as he took the cup of coffee from her hand. "Sure it is a very good morning." He took a sip from the coffee but it was then when he noticed that there was black aura coming out of her but he ignored her as he got up and placed the cup over the night stand.

Misaki looked up to him because she was nowhere near his height. Sure she was tall but he was taller, way taller than her. She saw at him and met his soft gaze and immediately her anger, annoyance melted in his soft gaze. Takumi's lips curved in a smile and he hugged Misaki followed by a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning." he said and pulled a little to see his cute newly wedded wife who was blushing madly. He smiled at her causing her to blush a shade deeper.

"G-Good morning." she stuttered as took the cup from the night-stand and without wasting any time she made her way back to the kitchen.

As she went in the kitchen she found no one was there. She washed the cups and then looked at the clock. It was near 7 in the morning. 'Time to wake up them.' she noted in her mind. 'But I kind of miss Dad and Suzuna. I wonder what they are doing right now? I will make sure to contact them later.' she thought and when she was lost in her thoughts, Satsuki entered the Kitchen.

"Misaki, can you please wake the kids?" she asked causing her to jump in surprise.

"Of course." she said as she dried her hands and went to their room.

* * *

><p>Misaki entered the kid's room room and the sight of the sleeping kids made her smile. She sat on the floor beside their bed and looked at both of them. 'How can that annoying pervert's kids be this cute?' she thought in her mind. She bent down and kissed their cheeks. Meichi flinched in her sleep and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. 'She is so cute' thought Misaki.<p>

"Daddy?" Meichi asked with her soft low voice. Misaki smiled at her. "No, It's mommy." she told her and as soon as Meichi heard her voice a cheerful smile came to her lips. "Mommy?" she asked in such a cute manner that Misaki chuckled and nodded. "Time to get up." She said to her and then Misaki moved her gaze to Taichi. Misaki slowly sat on the bed and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Why are you pretending to be sleep?" she said and started tickling him. Soon the house filled with their laughter which also made the other two person in that house smile.

Misaki stop tickling him after some moments of laughing, and eventually from all those laughing they were fully awake and had tears in their eyes. The small ones stood up on the bed and Misaki got off the bed to carry them to the bathroom but a voice stopped her from doing so,

"It's mean of you. You are sweet to them but mean with their father." said Takumi from the door, with a pout. He was ready to go his office.

The kids jumped from the bed to see him and to him to hug him. Takumi also hugged them and carried them but he then looked at her like he was waiting for her answer.

Misaki chuckled at his expression and answered, "It's because you are not as sweet as them."

"No, mommy you are mistaken. Daddy is also sweet." Meichi replied to her answer and Taichi also nodded like he agreed with her. Misaki frowned and Takumi grinned. "Thanks sweetie." He said as he kissed Meichi's cheeks and the kids also kissed him back. Misaki couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Then both parents helped them to wash their mouth and they also helped them to bath separately which also made them a little wet. After all the fight with water, dress and then shoe laces they all went to the dining table.

Satsuki served them breakfast and they all ate with a not so peaceful atmosphere. Misaki had to run after Taichi in the whole house to make him drink the milk while on the other hand Satsuki fed Meichi and on the other hand Takumi ate his breakfast quietly while reading the newspaper.

Then Cedric came to pick them to school. The kids promised that they will not say anything about Misaki being their mother in school. Then they kissed Misaki and bid them good-byes and went to their school.

After all of those Misaki was beat. She was so tired that she went to their bedroom and sat on the bed. Soon after Takumi came in to look for some papers and found a tired looking Misaki sitting on the bed. He smirked and decided to join her so he sat beside her.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Not exactly. It's just that I never saw them this energetic."

Takumi chuckled, "Me too maybe they were like this after seeing you."

Misaki also chuckled, "But now when they are not home it's kind of lonely."

"Did you sleep well?" Takumi suddenly asked her.

Misaki was looking straight all the time but this question made her look at him, "Mister I was sleeping on a new bed not to mention not my own one. So how can I sleep well on the first day?"

"But you were sleeping peacefully every time I looked at you."

"Were you looking at me all night?" she asked and he nodded.

"That's creepy you know." Misaki snorted and Takumi laughed.

"I can't help it." He said and slowly leaned in and when their faces were inches apart he continued, "You looked so cute in your sleep that I wanted to-" Misaki stopped him (unable to hear more) by placing her hand over his mouth which also surprised Takumi and Misaki felt him grin under her hand. She slowly and shyly pulled her away. For the next moments no one spoke a word and Misaki's eyes fell on the dress he was wearing.

"Um… why aren't you wearing a tie?" she asked him.

Takumi pulled away and sighed, "Why asking this suddenly?"

"No…I was just curious because I never saw yo-"

"I don't know how to wear one." He said flatly.

Misaki's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe her ears. "What?!"

"I don't know how to wear a tie." He again said much clearly this time and he saw that Misaki blinked at him, once twice before she burst out laughing.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "What's so funny?"

Misaki forced to stop her laughter before answering, "No, it's because world's best businessman who is rumored to be perfect at everything doesn't know how to wear a tie."

Misaki told him to wait and stood up. After seeing her Takumi also stood up. Misaki went to the cupboard and there searched for something. Takumi just stood there dumbfounded. Then after sometime, Misaki came to him.

"Put off your coat." She said and Takumi couldn't understand what she meant by that. "Put off." This time she ordered in a stern voice.

Takumi smirked. "You asked for it." He said as he put off his grey-colored coat revealing a white full-sleeved shirt which hugged his abs tightly. Misaki didn't even try to look at his body as she went near him. She tip toed a little to match their height. Takumi's eyes widened when he felt her hands on his shoulders and then she put a tie over his neck and slowly did the knot of tie for him. On the other hand Takumi was scared; scared for that she will feel his heartbeat which was already racing by then but thanks to God, she didn't feel it. She did the tie and straightened it. Then she helped him to wear the coat.

"Now, it looks complete." She said after doing all the things. She told him to come out since it was already time for them to go. But no word's reached him since he was in shock. Takumi came out from his shock when he heard Misaki yelling at him like if she gets late it'll be his fault. Takumi turned his gaze to Misaki and smiled his perfect smile causing Misaki to blush immediately and she went out of the room realizing what she just did. But Takumi could still hear saying, "Idiot." before she went out.

Satsuki packed lunch for them and she was giving Misaki her lunch when Takumi appeared Misaki. She noticed something was different about her master. He was smiling and in his eyes there was a tint of joy and then her eyes fell on his tie. Satsuki knew her master never even tries to remember how to wear a tie, which only means….

Satsuki's eyes widened and she smiled ear to ear. She first looked at Takumi who was grinning then a blushing Misaki then again at a grinning Takumi. She squealed in delight as moe flowers covered her. Misaki murmured a little Thank you and went out of the house before she can question her.

After a little while Takumi also smiled at Satsuki and made his way out but Satsuki stopped him.

"You have one lovely wife."

"That sure she is." and he went out and smiled for the surprise he had stored for her.

* * *

><p><strong>In the University…<strong>

Ayuzawa Misaki made her way to the Hakuo University campus. It was first time coming in the day shift but the university still felt as huge as ever. Surely it was only for her scholarship, that she could attend this university.

As she made her way, she tried to search for someone she knew but failed. Suddenly a person behind her spoke,

"Misaki is that you?"

Misaki turned her head to meet with a friend. "Hinata!" she exclaimed. Not that she was searching for a friend but meeting with him somehow relieved her.

"Misaki what are you doing in the morning? I thought you were a night student." He asked.

"I was but I am starting in the morning from today." She answered and they started to walk together. Hinata was her high school classmate and a friend since then. He had brownish hair and he was also taller than her, not like her husband but still taller.

"So do you know your horoscope?" he asked.

"You still believe in those?" Misaki asked and rolled her eyes. Hinata nodded as he pulled out a magazine from his bag and searched through it. "Here. It says today who will catch you, will your soul mate for the rest of your life." He read and looked Misaki, "That's an odd one," he said and she shrugged. "Anyways I don't believe in those." She said and soon they parted ways because Misaki had to talk with the teachers.

After a class, Misaki noticed that everyone were in a hurry. They had their cultural festival coming soon so she thought that must be the reason. Misaki went to the auditorium since she was gold to decorate the stage. There she found Hinata was also working.

Misaki went to him and asked, "Hey, is someone coming?"

He turned and said, "You don't know?" like it was the most obious thing in world and Misaki shook her head,

"Misaki today-" but someone cut him.

"Misakiiiii" someone shouted and in an instant she knew who it was.

"Hi, Sakura." She greeted her when she squeezed her in a hug.

"Misaki I am so happy to see you." She said cheerfully. Misaki forced out a smile. Chiyo came behind Sakura and answered her unspoken question, "We are also students here. I am in the fashion designing section while Sakura is in photography section."

"I see." Misaki nodded.

"Misaki you know them?" asked Hinata.

Misaki nodded and introduced them. They became friends and talked about different things while doing the work. Suddenly the horoscope scope part became the topic.

"Really! What did her horoscope scope said?" Chiyo beamed.

"It said, she will find her soul mate today. It'll be the one who catches her." Hinata answered ignoring all Misaki's protests.

"Really, that's romantic!" Sakura said with a smile.

"I done believe in them." was Misaki's reply.

"You should cause the one from the magazine is really accurate. It never fails." Hinata explained.

"Now to talk about soul mate-" Sakura looked at Misaki and smiled which sent shivers. Sakura took a step forward and Misaki took one backward. Before they knew it they were already at the edge of the stage. Misaki didn't knew about it because it was at her back.

She tried to take one step back and lost her balance when she found nothing under her feet. Everyone gasped and Sakura screamed and covered her eyes.

Misaki also closed her eyes tightly and waited for the hard floor to hit her back but it never came. Instead of that she felt two strong arms stopped her.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes to see her savior but her amber eyes were greeted by emerald eyes and blonde hair.

Hinata's words came in her mind, _today who will catch you will be your soul mate for the rest of your life. _

**Done. Thanks for the reviews friends. I have some awesome readers. Plz let them come.**

**This story has officialy reached 10000+ views. A big thanks to you guys...**

**I love you all….**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Bye…..**


	14. Chapter 13:- Jealousy

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 14:- Jealousy.**

A smirk came on the blonde's lips as the girl's eyes widened. Takumi smiled at her and he greeted her. "Hi"

Misaki noticed their positions. She was in his arms while her hands were clenching his collar. Misaki let go of his collar. "Let go off me." She said in annoyance as she struggled. Takumi chuckled and let go her. While she was busy balancing herself on her foot Takumi whispered in her ear, "Don't act like you don't know your husband." Goose bumps appeared on her skin as she heard his low husky voice.

A teacher came running to them. "Mr. Walker are you okay?" he asked like it was him who was about to fall.

"I am perfectly fine." Takumi answered with his business tone. He looked at Misaki; "Are you fine Ms.-" he acted like it was his first time to meet her and waited for someone to fill her name. The teacher looked at Misaki, "Ayuzawa." he completed Takumi's sentence. Takumi heard the teacher and completed his sentence, "Are you fine Ms. Ayuzawa? Are you hurt somewhere?" he asked with concern.

Misaki was looking down all the time to hide her blush which wasn't leaving her face. She looked up but didn't look at his eyes. "I-I am f-fine." she stuttered. Takumi gave her the oh-really-is-that-so look and looked at her foot and then looked at her. "Then walk some steps." he ordered and moved a little to the left, clearing Misaki's way. Determination filled her mind and she took only one step but she left a sharp pain from her right foot. Takumi noticing her painful expression quickly grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"I guess you are not fine." he said after Misaki balanced herself on her one foot. The teacher looked at Misaki, "Ms. Ayuzawa, please go to the infirmary." Before Takumi could say anything another voice spoke, "I will take her." Misaki and Takumi both turned their heads and saw the owner of the voice. He came down beside Misaki and then looked at Takumi, "Mr. Walker I will take her and I am her friend so you don't have to worry." He said and took her arm on his shoulder. "Hinata-" Misaki tried to protest but he didn't listen and continued to support her in walk.

Takumi looked at them walking and he could feel his brows twitching. 'Hinata' he remembered that boy's name and put his hands in the pocket. He told the teacher to lead the way and he followed him with his bangs covering his face.

Sakura and Chiyo were watching everything from the stage. They watched Takumi following the teacher with his bangs covering his eyes. Sakura giggled after seeing him and elbowed her friend. "Hey, Chiyo can you smell something?" she asked and looked at her. Chiyo also looked at her with a big smile. "Yes, it's like something or rather someone is burning." she answered and they both nodded and giggled.

After Hinata took Misaki to the infirmary, her foot was treated. The nurse applied some ice-cubes and a gel on her swollen foot before wrapping a bandage around it. After they were done the doctor came in. "Ms. Ayuzawa, are you fine now?" the doctor asked in a calm voice. Misaki smiled at him and nodded.

"There's nothing to worry. You twisted your leg a little. So take plenty of rest and don't use your leg too much." the doctor assured her as he prescribe some medicines for her. He looked up and handed the prescription to Hinata as he was standing behind Misaki. Then the doctor left them alone.

Hinata sat beside Misaki on the bed. "You should go home." he advised. Misaki sighed and agreed since she can't walk due to pain. They talked with the teachers and the teachers arranged her taxi to go home. On the other hand Misaki was only lying on the bed all the time. Then Hinata again supported her to walk to the gate and helped her to get in taxi.

"Should I go with you?" asked Hinata, "I'll make sure you go your home safely."

But as soon as those words left Hinata's mouth Misaki quickly denied. "N-no, there's no need for it. I can handle myself and… you have done enough help I can go." she exclaimed. After some more arguing finally Hinata let Misaki go alone but before going Misaki smiled at him. "Thanks Hinata for everything." she said to him sweetly which caught him off guard. Soon the taxi went towards the road leaving the blushing boy behind.

Little did they know that another person was watching them. That person dialed a number and called.

"Yes, sir." came in reply.

"My wife is hurt and she is now on her way to home. Pick her up and take care of her, Cedric" he ordered sternly.

"Certainly, sir." came Cedric's reply before Takumi cut the phone.

He looked up in the sky and sighed. _Hinata…_

Misaki's POV…

That was a close call. Thank God, he agreed to stay behind. Otherwise he would've known that I am married to that person…speaking of him what was he doing there? I did tell him to keep this marriage thing secret, didn't I? I will kill that guy for sure. Ahh… I wouldn't like to admit to anyone but seriously my foot really hurts. I hope it goes soon so that I can kick that idiot.

I heard my phone was ringing and then checked the id and it read Chiyo. I picked up the phone,

"Misaki are you alright? I am sorry we got busy with our classes so we couldn't meet you and yes don't you dare to call me Mrs. Igarashi or something. Call me Chiyo." she said to me in one breath. "Yes, I am fine and… don't worry I don't mind." I answered. "Where are you?" she asked me and I answered that I am on my way to home. But then she asked, "Don't tell me Takumi didn't send any driver to pick you up?" She was whispering the sentence so I had a hard time to understand what she was saying but I have sharp ears so I answered, "No" like it was the most obvious thing.

"What?!" she shouted and as a result I had to cover my ears. "Don't tell me he lost his brain in jealousy." and that pulled the trigger. I felt heat climb up to my cheeks. "N-no. What are you saying?" Jealousy how's that possible? I mean why would he be jealous. "Eh… this isn't good to be this clueless Misaki. Did you see the look on his face when your friend, Hinata took you from his grip? He looked like he was going to murder someone and believe me I never saw that look on his face." Okay I must be blushing madly now and to make things worse no words escaped from my throat. Could this day be worse? But I suddenly felt the taxi to stop and the door opened to reveal a man in black suit which was Cedric.

I quickly bid bye and cut the phone. Cedric bowed to me, "Sorry mam, but I have my orders. Please come with me." I didn't want to argue so I nodded and paid the taxi driver who was all confused. Cedric helped me to get off and I took a look behind him. Guess what I saw? I saw a gorgeous, shiny, expensive black limo standing proudly in middle of the road and Cedric led me to it and passersby eyed me as he helped me to get in.

Okay, I admit. This day can get worse.

Time skip~

Takumi quickly did all his works, checked all the papers and signed them at the speed of light. He left his office early which was rare. His co-workers also noticed his bad mood so they didn't dare to ask him directly.

Takumi got in his car and drove to his house. Soon he reached his home and went in. He noticed that his angels were still in their school so he straight went to their bedroom.

As Takumi entered the room he found a sleeping figure on his bed. A chuckle escaped his mouth. Just then Satsuki entered the room to check. But she noticed Takumi looking at Misaki with a tender expression with a smile on his face. Satsuki giggled to see the look his face and it caught Takumi's attention. He looked at Satsuki who was also smiling at him.

"I gave her a painkiller so she must be okay when she gets up and yes, I fed her before doing so." Satsuki answered before Takumi could've asked her. Satsuki smiled at him one last time before leaving the room.

Takumi ran his hand through his hand to make it messy. He sighed and took a last glance at the sleeping figure before going into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into a v-neck black shirt and khaki colored trousers.

When he came out of the bathroom and went near their bed. He looked at Misaki's swollen foot and slightly touched it. He looked at her to find her eyelids open.

"Sorry, did I just wake you?" he asked in a guilty voice. Misaki sat up and Takumi quickly arranged pillows behind her back to support her. "No. The painkillers are so strong so I happened to take a little nap." she answered him and yawned. Takumi sat on the bed beside her.

"So care to tell me how did you fall from the stage?" he asked.

"Um… Why were you there?" she changed the question.

"We are planning to open a hospital in the campus so I went to take a look at the place." he answered but before Misaki could open her mouth he quickly added, "And don't change the question."

'I guess there's no turning back now' she thought answered, "Unknowingly I came at the end of the stage and my leg slipped." Takumi looked at her and gave her the oh-rally-is-that-so glare which again annoyed Misaki. "Hey don't give me that look!" she screamed. Takumi just chuckled and patted her head. Misaki's eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"So were you okay? Did you have any problem to reach our home." he asked while his hand still rested on Misaki's head. Misaki rolled her eyes at him, "Don't use that tone with me. I am not a kid and I didn't have any problems since Hinata was so supportive." she said to him. She noticed her brows twitched a little at Hinata's name. He sighed and stood up with hands in his pocket. He didn't say anything and went towards the door. Misaki noticing the change in his mood, tried calling him, "Hey, where are you going?" He didn't answer. She again called, "Hey, Ta… Mr. Walker" This made him stop. He turned and came beside the bed again and sat on it. "My name is not Mr. Walker you know, Misaki." he told her. Her common name coming from his mouth felt unknown to her and she looked down to hide her blush. "B-but t-that's so…embarrassing." She murmured. "Then don't you feel embarrassed calling that boy by his name?" he asked in a cold voice. Misaki looked up, "He is my friend. But wait…" she thought for a moment before continuing, "Why are you asking me this? Are you… I mean… are you jealous?" she asked but it took all her courage to ask him directly like this. Misaki's this bold question caught him off guard and Takumi's eyes widened. He chuckled and came closer until their faces were only an inch away. Misaki felt her back hit the back of the bad as she backed. "Yes, I am jealous." he said in a low voice. Heat climbed its way to Misaki's cheek. Soon some noises filled the house and Takumi backed off. He smiled and looked at the door. Soon the little ones came running in a room with a worried face. They came beside the bed. "Mommy are you okay? Ceddy said you fell from stage and you are hurt?" asked Meichi with concern and Taichi started to look at her swollen foot.

Misaki couldn't help but to smile at them. "No, I am totally fine. I just twisted my foot a little." she said to them. The kids looked at her with a worried face and they both climbed on the bed and hugged her. "Mommy don't worry. We will not leave you alone." Meichi said sweetly, still hugging her. Misaki let go off them and kissed their cheeks. The kids also kissed her back.

Takumi was somehow feeling lonely so he cleared his throat to catch their attention which he successfully did. The kids looked at him also kissed him. "Daddy you will not leave mommy right?" Taichi asked him and much to Misaki's annoyance Takumi shook his head.

"We will not leave mommy's side no matter what." he said looking at Misaki with a smirk on his face.

Misaki just sighed. 'This day can get worse than this.' She added in her mind.

**Sorry for this late update. I didn't have a net connection. **

**Thanks to all those who read the previous chap and reviewed. Actually the new books are killing me and got me so busy. I know, there might be some mistakes in my writing and I am not proud for that. Many of you are pointing my mistakes and I thank you guys for that. It always helps. I will try my best in later chapters. But I don't know about this one because I typed it in a hurry so please don't mind.**

**A special thanks natnatgibbs, Tsuray, Chuga-chu mj. mb840, maixnaruforever159, animelove22, Rebekh, starfire95, shannonjacob21, bipsbip, kamisama no angel, Kimi Ayuzawa, Megica Ring, leerin, xXCopyCatXx and 6 guests who reviewed.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading...**

**Bye...**


	15. Chapter 14:- Really Jealous

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 14:- Really Jealous.**

Just then Satsuki came in with a bucket in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Misaki.

Misaki looked at her own foot and moved it a little. "I guess the medicines are working." she answered while doing so. Then she looked at Satsuki, "You guys shouldn't worry for such a small thing."

"It's not a small thing!" Taichi scolded her. Meichi also agreed with him. She said, "Yes mommy, you took care of us when I was in hospital. So it's our turn and you need to be a good girl and you have listen all daddy and aunt Satsuki says." she stopped and then the other one began, "Which means you just lay there, take rest, eat your foods and drink medicines. You understand?" Taichi lectured her and the siblings crossed their hands over their chests. Misaki chuckled and nodded, "Yes, sir." she answered.

"But for that you guys have to change first." Satsuki said, interrupting their conversation. The kids looked at Satsuki and sighed. They looked at their father and he told them to go. Satsuki put the bucket on floor which she was carrying all the time.

"It's hot water. Misaki if you soak your foot in it, you will feel better." she instructed as she went to unwrap the bandage but Takumi stopped her. "I will do it."

Misaki knew that fomentation was good for easing pain so she didn't argue. Her mother used to do it and Satsuki was just like her mother; soft, gentle, and caring. Misaki felt happy for having such a caring elder but at the same time she felt sad for troubling her. Everything was quite good but when Takumi said that he will do it her jaw dropped.

"N-No I can do it." she said full alarmed. Takumi just sighed hearing her protest and gave her a glare which silenced her. Satsuki didn't say anything and left them.

Takumi arranged the bucket in front of the bed and Misaki slowly sat up. Just when he was going to unwrap the bandages Misaki stopped him, "I-I can do it." she said. Takumi looked at her and smiled, "Mommy, you must listen what daddy says, right?" With that he left Misaki speechless and sat on the bed. He took her foot on his lap and started to undo the bandages. By the time he was done with the bandages he could already hear that Satsuki was trying to feed the kids.

Takumi slightly touched her foot and Misaki again flinched a little. "Does it still hurt?" he asked in a soft voice. Misaki looked down and murmured a little no. Takumi chuckled and kissed the foot. Misaki's eyes widened. His soft lips touched her foot like a feather. It didn't hurt even a little. Takumi looked up and smiled at her which caused her blush. He took some cotton and soaked it in water and then he slowly started to clean the foot. His hands were gentle against her skin. After cleaning he slowly sink the foot in the bucket of hot water. The water felt good against her pain.

After twenty minutes or so the water started to get cold. Takumi sat on the floor and took her leg. He slowly dried it with a towel before applying a gel. Then he wrapped a crepe-bandage around her leg. Takumi stood up and Misaki again sat in her previous position.

"Hungry?" asked Takumi. Misaki answed him by a little shook of her head. "Okay but you have to eat. The medicines are strong. I'll be in the study. If you need anything just ask me or Satsuki." he explained. After a little pause he continued, "The kids will come here in sometime. Be careful with your leg." With that he gave her a smile and then went to door but Misaki's voice stopped him.

"Thanks, Ta-Takumi."

The said person's eyes widened and then he smiled. "You are the most welcome." and he went out.

Takumi was in his study. He had some documents on the table but his mind wasn't in the document. It wasn't in the works. It wasn't in the room.

He tried reading some books but failed miserably. Today he just couldn't do any work. He looked at the clock and it was already six in evening. Again his mind went to a certain person. No matter how hard he tried it still went to that person.

His brain only repeated a sentence, _Thanks Takumi_

After a while he opened his eye-lids to hear his phone ringing. He again took a glance at the clock. It showed six-thirty. He looked at the caller id, _Kuuga. _He touched the green sign on the screen and answered the phone.

"Yes,"

"Yo, I heard Ayuzawa-san I mean Mrs. Walker which means your wife-"

"Stop joking." Takumi said in a calm voice.

Kuuga laughed. "Okay, jokes apart. Um… is she okay? I heard from Sakura." he asked.

"Yes. She is better. She said the pain is decreasing."

"I see. That's good. Hey, I am putting the phone on speaker. Sakura wants to talk." Kuuga said and then Sakura's voice came from the phone.

"Takumi, where are you?" she asked.

"Right now at home." Takumi answered.

"Home?" she said in disbelieve, "If I am not wrong it's only six thirty now. In this time usually you stay in your beloved office. What happened today?" she asked.

For the first time in life Usui Takumi Walker was speechless. He didn't know what happened? Why he left the office early? He was clueless himself. Maybe… he was really jealous.

After hearing the silence Kuuga and Sakura teased him.

"Jealousy~" Kuuga sang.

"Aww… so the horoscope was really true!" she squealed.

"What horoscope? I don't believe in any of them." said Takumi alarmed.

"Huh! Misaki-san didn't tell you?" Kuuga asked.

Now the curiosity was high. "About what?" Takumi again asked.

"So Misaki didn't tell you. Poor Takumi." Sakura teased him.

Takumi shrugged. 'What the hell are they talking about?'

Then Sakura told him the whole story in her cheerful voice.

"Okay listen, today when I was in the university, I happened to meet with Chiyo and then Misaki. She introduced us to her friend, you know Hinata. They were high school buddies and from what I understood Hinata believed in horoscopes. He told us that those horoscopes which he saw is really accurate. Can you guess what the horoscope was? Today who will catch Misaki will be her soul-mate for the rest of her life. Do you who caught her? It was you. Which means you will be her soul-mate for the rest of her life. I know you don't believe in those kind of things but it was really romantic~"

It took him a whole minute to understand what she said. By the time he understood everything, Kuuga already cut the phone since their whole purpose was to tell him the story.

Takumi smiled and whispered, "I would like to believe in that horoscope."

It was already seven so he stood up and went to their bedroom.

He went in and saw Misaki was still sitting on the bed and on her lap the two kids were fast asleep while Misaki was playing with their hair with her both hands. But Misaki felt someone was watching her. She looked up and saw her husband was watching her, more exactly them.

"Fast asleep." Takumi said in a low voice.

Misaki looked at the sleeping figures on her lap and smiled, "Yeah, they got tired." Then she looked at Takumi, "But they did their homework with me and I have fed them, so don't worry. Let them sleep."

He just sighed and sat on the bed and kissed the kids forehead. "They are so precious to you, right?" Misaki asked him. Takumi just nodded. "Only to me, not to you?" he asked. "Does it look like it?" she asked him back. Takumi chuckled and shook his head.

After a little silence Misaki's phone rang. Misaki quickly took it and answered. She didn't even look at the caller id since it could have wake the kids up.

"Misaki how are you?" the person asked.

"Hinata?" Misaki asked but she controlled her voice.

"Yes, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, quite better." she hissed.

"Misaki, why are you whispering? Is someone there?" he pressed.

"N-No, Hinata I want talk with you when I will go to university."

"Okay sure. Take care." and he cut the phone.

Misaki looked at Takumi and he was looking at the sleeping kids.

"I am planning to tell him everything." Misaki said finally causing Takumi to look at her. "You don't need to." he said and then continued, "It will bad if this leak out so you don't need to."

Misaki opened her mouth to say something but Takumi cut her, "And besides, I am not jealous of him anymore. After all I am your soul-mate" he quickly added.

Blush formed on her cheeks as she understood the meaning of his sentence, "W-What do…you mean? H-How d-did you k-know?"

"Misa-chan, it is not good to ask so many questions." he said smirking.

Then suddenly he stood up and took the kids in his arms. He carried them to their room and placed them under the blankets. He kissed them before switching off the lights. On his way he saw Satsuki preparing dinner for them. He went to her.

"Dinner is ready?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, I thought it'll be good for you guys to rest early." answered Satsuki and went to their bedroom with their dinner. Takumi and Misaki both had their dinner. After their decent dinner Satsuki gave Misaki the medicines before she went to her room.

As usual Misaki felt sleepy after taking the medicines. She yawned. Takumi came inside the room to find Misaki already half asleep. Takumi smiled at him and since he wasn't feeling sleepy he went to his study to do some works but Misaki stopped him.

"You won't sleep with me?" she asked sleepily.

For the second he stooped and his eyes widened. He turned and smirked, "Do you want me?"

He was answered by a soundly asleep Misaki.

He just sighed a little disappointed.

**Merry Christmas to you all guys~**

**Thanks for the reviews, friends.**

**Let them coming,**

**Thanks for reading…..**

**Bye….. **


End file.
